


Bandit King Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampies, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Jaune Arc never arrived at Beacon, instead he had attended at combat school until he wound up abandoned in the middle of a jungle in Anima near Mistral Kingdom. From there he grew strong, survived, and eventually formed his own bandit tribe of reasonable just warriors consisting mainly of women. Having earned a reputation as well as being gifted harem girls as thanks for saving off-kingdom villages Jaune and his tribe make a name for themselves until Team RWBY is ordered to capture him under the pretense they were evil.They were surprised and taken in by his tribe instead where Jaune decides on expanding his harem of loyal lusty women starting with Ruby's team, he intends to break them into loving sluts who will be tasked with carrying his children.





	1. The Sundragon

 

**The Bandit King Arc**

**By Azure**  

**\--**

**Chapter One- The Sundragon**

 

Hopping down from the Bullhead Team RWBY, the illustrious prodigal First year students of Beacon Academy began their mission.

“Oooof! Ta-Daaa…! Nailed it!” Ruby cheered after she landed from spiraling a tree with her scythe.

With a clack of heels Weiss Schnee landed gracefully as well alongside her. The floating trail of glyphs behind her dissipated soon after.

“Hmph, at least you’re using more grace in your falls now.” She commented in a somewhat snooty tone that earned blown raspberries from her partner.

With a boom of shotgun gauntlets Yang somersaulted to a rough landing between them creating a small dust cloud!

“Well here we are! The middle of….nowhere? Where were we again?” Yang Xiao Long asked looked around taking in the scenery of endless green foliage.

Stealthily and quietly appearing next to Weiss and startling both Ruby and the Heiress, Blake Belladonna arrived completing their assembly.

“I believe we’re directly within the outskirts of the Mistral Kingdom. Professor Oobleck said we’d be sent here to help with a Bandit infestation the Mistral council finds to be a threat.” Blake answered knowledgeably as she scoped around the area.

“Well it’s certainly a big mission considering we’re still first years, but I think it’ll be a fine test of our skill.” Weiss stated securing her backpack full of Dust vials.

“Yeah! The perfect opportunity to strut out stuff! Lead the way, Rubes!” Yang cheered in agreement.

Ruby bounced excitedly and held her weapon securely as she stood ahead of her squad ready to venture into the forest.

“Okay, Team RWBY! Let’s go hunt for those bandits, take them down then turn them into the proper authorities and go home feeling like winners!” Ruby squeaked excitedly as she started marching forward. Weiss rolled her eyes with a scoff, Yang simply snickered, and Blake kept on eyeing the surrounding area for anything unusual.

As the four headed into the woods, a pair of dilated pupils shrunk back after seeing where the four huntresses in training went off to. They belonged to a shrouded figure that happened to be a female bandit with a semblance for zooming in on faraway distances. Once she deactivated it she slid down the tree ready to report her finding to her chieftain.

‘Grandmaster Arc will surely love to hear this bit of news. Not only are the Mistral council members taking action against us, but more importantly four young and powerful huntresses just fell right into his lap by walking into our territory. New flowers that are just ripe for the picking.’ She thought running in a certain direction into the darkness.

\---

The ‘Shrouded Kingdom’ was a stronghold known to most bandits and some kingdom dwellers as a fortress holding some of the most fierce bandits and warriors beyond its walls. It was a large settlement with its own balance of economy and infrastructure and hidden within Mistral’s darkest forest painted by camouflage. There was no needless sense of brutality directed at other settlers, but the tribe of Arc always demanded respect and recompense for the occasional services.

The tribe, otherwise known as Arcadians, would often clash with other bandits that sought to plunder defenseless villages and such. Sometime rewards offered to them for their protection would range from food, money, weapons, and….women. Every now and then the chieftain was offered a lovely maiden beauty, often a young teenager, from the village for their support. At times the chieftain would rebuke their offer unless the girl in question willed it herself, and surprisingly more often than not they do, thus creating his harem of scantily clad beauties skilled in both sexual intimacy as well as combat.

The Chieftain liked to build his legion of young women so he could ravish them as they protect his people. Huntresses are more to his preference and since his tribe held no allegiance to any kingdoms they were often seen as enemies, but that mattered not to him. The tribal chieftain of the Arcadians and most masculine young male known as….Jaune Arc.

\--

Sitting in his throne strewn of oak and bone from Grimm masks sat a muscular blonde boy who appeared to be his late teens. His attire consisted of nothing covering his chest save for a sleeveless dark hoodie and decorated fur cape carved from wild beasts he slayed before he became king. His pants were torn and tattered jeans with metal bracing covered sneakers on his feet, and lastly he had his favored mundane weapon laid comfortably by his throne side always ready to use.

The boy’s once innocent lively face was hardened with a determined glare in his blue eyes and a small scar across his brow. His blonde hair was much the same except for being a bit longer, it was wild and yet refined granting him a handsome visage to match his presence. Where he was once an aspiring huntsman student seeking to gain late entry into Beacon Academy, he was instead now a fierce and powerful survivor of the Grimm wilds and leader of his tribe. Standing guard around him were his many women, ranging from young to mature, they were various beauties that shared his bed and protected the tribe with their life.

Running ahead the young scout shrouded in her cloak rushed into the master’s hut skidding to a halt to kneel before her chief. The girl was young and rather new to his collection after the tribe saved her village from the Branwen clan and warded off a fierce rabble of Beringels. She was petite with short dark hair covering the side of her face with cute bangs, her dark green eyes lit up aglow whenever she used her semblance to do recon for she was Jaune’s most capable scout.

“Master...huff huff...I bring news to you!” She panted nearly doubling over from overexerting her dash back to base.

Jaune raised his left arm out to wave her down calmly before he spoke up.

“Whoa now, take it easy, Zoe. Tell me what you saw?” Jaune asked with unwavering presence and calmness. Before when he started out he would’ve been a stammering teen being awkward around girls, but now he’s long since evolved since having to fight tooth and nail to survive in the wilderness.

The girl known as Zoe, looked up into his eyes after she had gathered her breath.

“Master, a team of huntress students have just arrived within our territory. I’ve one of them say the Mistral council sent them to be rid of our presence.” Zoe summarized as Jaune sat there holding his chin in thought looking mildly annoyed at this turn of events.

“Tch, that figures. We settle around here without causing trouble while actually helping non-kingdom affiliated villages and they send a squad of students to chase us away.” Jaune pointed out.

Zoe nodded. “It has to be because the people are choosing you over them, master. After everything we’ve been doing.”

Jaune nodded then eyed Zoe questioningly. “Zoe, tell me about these huntresses.”

“Well its a team of four girls that appear to be strong, but seem rather young. Maybe first years judging by the looks of them, but they are beautiful, Master. Are you considering bringing them into your thrall and make them see the truth?”

Jaune now smirked and nodded.

“Well you had me at ‘beautiful’ and ‘young’, Zoe. Sure, we’ll give them a dose of reality after you and the squad bring them here. They’re in our territory now, go give them a welcome.”

Zoe smiled and nodded before jumping up to her feet and leaving the main house to meet with the capture squad. Jaune sat back on his throne grinning with his head resting on his propped arm wondering about the new arrivals.

“Beacon, huh? Boy does that bring back memories.” He said sighing in nostalgia as Zoe reconvened with a group of elite warriors to go out and seek the wayward huntress team and bring them back to their chief….and eventually into the tribe itself.

\---

Several hours later…

 

Lugging long wooden pole carrying four bound teenage girls, Zoe and her vanguard of bandit warriors marched through the green to enter their sanctuary. There on the tree trunk , limbs bound in rope, were all four members of Team RWBY roughed up and nearly unconscious after being ambushed in their sleep.

‘They’re strong, but they were green and really out of their league when it came to these lands.’ Zoe remarked in her head as she turned her face to look back at the roughed up batch of girls most of whom were glaring harshly at them.

“You better show me to your leader so I can kick his ass!” Yang bellowed defiantly with eyes ignited in red color. Ruby simply looked worried and somewhat afraid of what came next to them, Weiss was much the same with her white outfit roughed up and dirtied, Blake however was waiting for a moment of weakness to strike.

“Heh, they really look like they’re gonna jump us, Zo. Probably think that we’re gonna drop our guard at some point and turn the tables, you can tell by their faces.” One bandit remarked as they entered the village.

“Talk about telegraphing your plan of attack, they really are amateurs, but let’s see how they are after our Chief meets with them.” Zoe commented back causing an exchange of intrigued looks between the four tied up girls.

When they arrived, all four girls were bound by the wrists and ankles in special custom made restraints that only the chief could unlock with his aura.

In a row there sat all of Team RWBY seated on their knees as they awaited for the Chief to appear. They were inside the main ‘palace’ of the settlement, which was surprisingly large for a bandit hideout.

“Look at the design of this place, sure is swanky for a bandit leader’s house.” Yang commented looking around the exotic area.

“Stolen money of course, they’re bandits. What means could they have to possess all this if not shady business dealings?” Weiss pointed out. Blake nodded in agreement while Ruby looked worryingly around for her weapon.

“What do you think is gonna happen to us, team?” She asked fearfully.

“Don’t worry, Rubes. We’ll get out of this one yet, so keep it together, okay?” Yang offered sympathetically.

“You’ll either be sent back to Beacon with your tails between your legs or….” A young masculine voice rang out catching their attention.

!!

The girls turned to see the form of a muscled blonde boy that seemed to be around their age approach the bone marrow throne in front of them. All four girls looked surprised at his appearance considering he lead the tribe, but there was no mistaking those muscles he had on him.

“All hail the Grand chief Jaune Arc!” Zoe announced standing nearby the girls as Jaune took his seat and eyed them.

“Huh, they’re a lot greener than I’d thought they’d be.” He commented with his chin on his hand while he observed the four girls.

“Green?! We’d totally fillet your mooks if you hadn’t caught us off guard by attacking in our sleep!” Yang barked stubbornly. Ruby flattened after hearing it, she was supposed to be on watch but nodded off for a good few minutes.

‘Maybe they got us because I messed up.’ She thought with a pouty face.

“You’re a lot younger than we’d thought you would be, are you some student of one of Mistral’s combat schools?” Weiss inquired still perplexed by him.

Jaune just shrugged.

“Nope, at least i couldn’t have been when I was sorta….dumped...into this forest, but we’re not here to talk about me. We’re here to discuss why you four amateurs were hired to attack us.” Jaune pointed out.

Weiss huffed and Ruby spoke up next.

“We were sent to get rid of you for hurting all the nearby settlements with your...er um...bandit troublemaking!”

Jaune snickered and planted a hand on his forehead as he laughed out loud along with Zoe and a few of the guards. Team RWBY exchanged looks of confusion to each other then looked back to him after he came down from his fit of giggles.

“Ha ha ha ha, ooooh that’s rich! Figures the Mistral council would make up that kind of story to label us.” Jaune said now glaring hard at the girls.

“Why is that so funny to you?”  Weiss asked pointedly with a sharp glare.

“Because the wool been pulled over your head , that’s why. You didn't think it wasn't the least bit weird that Mistral council members hired you, a team of First years, to get rid of us?” Jaune asked popping an accusing eyebrow at them. All four of Team RWBY looked stupefied and unable to come up with an answer.

“We….just assumed they were outsourcing because all their huntsmen were busy.” Weiss answered with uncertainty. The girls nodded their heads, but Jaune shook his.

“One, they were cheap, and two, they wanted an outside team to deal with us because most of Mistral’s huntsmen know we’re not attacking innocent settlements like the council has you believing. We actually deal with actual troublemaking Bandit clans that do target innocent settlements. Don’t believe me? Just ask the people of Shion and Higanbana.”

The girls felt the voices die off in their throats when he finished, most of them suspected some shadiness behind this arrangement but Jaune’s hammer of truth confirmed it for them. That was until Yang spoke up.

“Well either way, you’re still holding up hostage right, aren’t you? It doesn’t exactly paint you in the right either.” She argued receiving slow nods from her teammates.

“Well, on one hand, you’re right, but the reason I’m holding you four is entirely different.” Jaune spoke then signaled to one of the guards to come over and hold up Yang to her feet causing a look of confusion within her.

“Hey! What gives?! What are you gonna do with me!?” Yang barked out trying to wretch her arms from the guard’s iron grip. Jaune got up from his seat and started down a path leading to a bedroom while having the guard carry Yang along with them.

“I’m….gonna convince you to join our little family. You’re going to be a very happy woman here, you four. Starting with you, Babe.” Jaune said with a knowing smirk as they went down the palace’s hallway to one of his bedrooms.

It was only then that Yang put two and two together on what he was talking about causing her eyes to go wide in mortified shock.

‘I’m being taken as a Bandit Bride!? Are you kidding me?!’

\---

After dropping her off on top of a lay of soft velvet pillows Yang was left alone with the Chieftain Jaune Arc as he began undressing himself, starting with his upper clothing.

Yang continued struggling feebly against her binds as a now half naked Jaune casually strode over to her wriggling form atop the pillows. The blonde babe sneered in disgust at him,despite finding him very attractive in the conventional sense, as he sought to ‘claim’ her mind and body. She wasn’t quite sure yet how he was going to go about doing that, but she wasn’t determined to find out.

She then felt the presence of his muscular body hovering over her until Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. Yang glared hatefully at him until Jaune, in no time at all, crushed his lips sensually against hers! Her lilac eyes went wide in surprise that her first kiss was being stolen by a bandit leader no less!

‘Nooo!! Get off of me already you jerk!’ Yang thought feeling the tenderness of his kiss continue for several more seconds until he broke off to look at her. She glared defiantly at him whereas he was unfazed by her scathing resentment.

“You’ll have your fun, but you’re going to slip up and when you do I’m ripping your balls off then feeding them to you.” She threatened. Jaune simply shrugged.

“I think you’ll have a change of mind sooner than that becomes a reality. Plus….” Jaune trailed off when he leaned forward cupping her tits through her outfit inciting a profound blush in Yang’s cheeks. “...you’ll actually like being a part of the family here. All your pals will, but for right now let’s just focus on you and your needs. I can smell arousal on you.”

Yang sputtered at this accusation, she wanted to laugh at the notion that she was getting turned on by this treatment. She wanted to shout out at him and call his bluff but then Jaune did something unexpected; he yanked part of her outfit off that covered up her breasts!

!!

Yang’s D-cup tits bounced free after his right hand pulled on its confines! There in Jaune’s eyes were a perfect bouncy pair of tits with perfect pink nipples he just wanted to suck on, and so he did. The blonde tribal leader leaned down pulling one of her breasts into his mouth creating a sudden wave of euphoria within Yang Xiao Long!

“Hhaaahh!! Not there! Aahh!” She yelped out with beet red cheeks as Jaune’s head pressed against her cleavage. Part of her breast, especially her nipple, was now inside his mouth having his tongue rolling around all over it suction.

Yang’s bound body wriggled and wormed from underneath him as he both played with her breasts and nibbled on her sensitive erect nipples. Yang shut her eyes clenching her teeth in trying to resist the sensations going on with ehr body, it was one thing to be nursing her most sensitive spots, but it was another thing entirely to make her feel helpless. Jaune had a presence to him that just exerted dominance and Yang, by default bodily response, was getting more and more aroused by it.

Jaune’s lips pursed as he pulled back tugging on her tit and earning a gasping yelp of pain and pleasure from the blonde girl beneath him. With a plop and a sigh he let go letting her breast bounce back to her chest, he then turned his attention to her other boob and performed the same actions to that one as he did the other. Thus earning a rabble of quick breaths and flustered face from her. Jaune pinched the hedge of her perky nipple between his teeth gently nibbling on her large mammaries as he groped the other in his left hand. His fingers squeezed down on it firmly as his palm rotated it around in circles, he savored the fun feeling of her bouncy doughy breast in his hand. Yang certainly had a bountiful asset of a chest.

Noisily slurping on her breast and continuing to grope the other, Jaune went to treating Yang’s chest for minutes more. She was moaning, writhing, and sweating the entire time. It was only until he noticed her bucking her thighs and hearing her orgasmic cry of release he pulled back from her body.

“Eeeaaagggh!!!” Yang squealed out with her legs thrashing about uncontrollably as her spats became soaked in her juices. A sight that really revved up Jaune’s engine. She came down from her high quickly enough and glanced back at him, still with a furrowed brow of defiance in her post-orgasmic state of being.

Jaune then surprised her by grabbing the rest of her clothing into his hands using his impressive strength to rip the rest of it off leaving her completely naked save for her tight black shorts!

!!

“H-Hey!! That was my favorite outfit!” Yang shrieked out in annoyance in spite of her blushing cheeks at being naked. Jaune ignored her and gripped the hem of her tight moistened shorts covering her womanhood….and pulled them off! Down her thighs they went until he saw her pubic tuft of sun golden hair just above her mound. Yang’s puffy vulva was absolutely moist in arousal with her clitoris erect from the excitement earlier.

Jaune stood up undoing his pants while Yang was panting from the overload of stimulation earlier, she looked up at him still with a fixated look of rebellion until Jaune’s tattered pants dropped. Her eyes went wide as saucers when his fourteen-inch thick throbbing erection sprung out.

‘He was packing that?! That thing is monstrous!’  Yang thought unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his member.

Any voice of protest and defiance Yang might’ve had just died in her throat as she took in the entire Adonis-like form of Tribal Chief Arc. Jaune, upon noticing her reaction, smirked and started moving closer to her.

“S-stay back! I swear if you come closer I’ll…!!” Yang couldn’t continue her rant because Jaune had closed the distance enough to put his hands on her legs and pry them apart. He had undone her ankle restraints and surprisingly found no kicking to follow. Jaune knew why; despite of her defiance and seemingly steadfast resolve she had crumbled under the masculine presence he held over body. She was a teenager like him and thus full of hormones, and hers said she was very sexually aroused by him regardless of the circumstances.

When Yang felt her voice die in her throat Jaune had leaned over to press his lips to hers in a more tender steamy kiss. Yang hummed, still influx on rebuking the nonconsensual advances of a bandit king and giving in to more primal urges his body was exuding in hers. Jaune parted her thighs widely and guided his member to her opening, lightly tracing the head of his dick along the lips of her vulva tauntingly in circles.

“....you’ll learn what it’s really all about. Your team will too, now here...we...go!” Jaune finished for her before suddenly plunging his hips forth sliding half his length into her pussy!!

!!

Yang immediately seized up and arched her back while jerking her feet in the air in reaction! Her toes curled and her breath hitched as Jaune slid straight past her hymen and buried over six inches of his length into the warm velvet pocket of Yang Xiao Long!

Jaune tilted his head back moaning wordlessly at how tight and fitting Yang’s snatch was on his meat, he noted that she didn’t have much of a hymen there when he took her virginity. She was certainly a virgin, despite her flighty playfulness. Jaune figured she didn’t really have a hymen due to huntress training, but she was still tight enough to be considered a maiden prior to now. The small seep of blood coming from the insertion point was proof enough of that.

Yang felt both pain and pleasure at this moment, such was indicated by her confused and shocked expression. Jaune leaned over her chest to now start rubbing up the sides of her back and waist as he kissed up her collarbone. Yang closed her eyes dreamily as the peppering kisses he was delivering had a soothing effect on her, suddenly pain was fading from her mind. Jaune continued this for about a couple of minutes until he started moving inside her.

Yang bit her lower lip in sensation as seven inches of Arc cock stroked gingerly back and forth inside her quirm. Jaune started accelerating his pace! His hips now began rowing in strong sawing motions between Yang’s raised thighs resulting in a cacophony of soft slapping sounds!

“Haaah…...oooohh!!” She let out in soft whimpers as Jaune rocked half of his cock in and out of her cunt with gentlemanly speed.

It was here that the bandit King felt she was used to the ‘safety’ pace and started pushing in the rest of his length into her body! Yang’s eyes popped wide open with her mouth wordlessly agape as she felt the overly long fill of his cock sliding on in nudging her cervix!!

She let out another blissful wail of sensation as her body writhed in undulation underneath his toned frame! Jaune was hammering out all fourteen inches of his thick cock deep into her pussy and Yang’s body was reacting accordingly by generating wave upon wave of physical euphoria! Her legs rose up higher while still dangling and twitching and closed around Jaune’s lower backside as he slammed his himself down in powerful heavy strokes!

His hands roamed to her chest after he brought himself up a bit, allowing them to grope and squeeze her blossoming tits in each one as he rocked his length into her pussy hole! With each hard thrust of his body he sent more waves of mind-melting bliss into Yang, little by little she’d come to want this feeling every day and that's exactly what Jaune had in mind for her.

Creating hard slamming noises of his balls colliding into her buttocks Jaune kept on fucking Yang in a groping missionary style as Yang’s body curled up closer to him as it rocked in motion!

Patpatpatpatpat!!

Yang’s face was screwing up into an eye rolled tongue lolling expression for she was giving in to him, part of her was still trying to maintain her defiance but found her primal urges overriding them!

“Ooooohh!!” Jaune moaned loudly tilting his head back as he continues slamming into her pussy! He kept going in a well-paced rhythm for minutes onward!! Yang was moaning out loud as her body was shaking with impending climax! Jaune simply kept hammering into her with hips aggressively shoving his cock all the way deep inside her quirm! His length repeatedly breached her cervix poking the inside walls of her womb!!

Such an intensifying feeling had Yang on the fringe and caused her primal reflexes to activate! Her legs clamped down hard around his butocks and lumbar region as her arms reached up to hook over his neck pulling herself closer! Jaune grimaced in pleasure as the spongy constricting feeling of her pussy was steadily pushing him over the edge as well! Thus he slid his left arm underneath her smooth lily white naked back to press her up against his chest. Her boobs smothered his pecs and he could he feel her trembling just as she reached orgasm!!

!!

Yang tilted her head back all the way and howled in wailing orgasm as her body clenched tight on Jaune’s frame! Her pussy convulsed rapidly and sporadically, desperate to squeeze out every ounce of Jaune’s cum from his sac! He didn't’ disappoint.

Jaune too felt his body tense up and his balls throb as his member puslated loudly and wildly inside of Yang’s cunt! Thick gooey blasts of semen erupted from the head of his dick and splashed around inside her fertile teen womb!! Yang felt this sensation and came several more times on his cock, squeezing out more and more sperm from his already erupting phallus! Jaune was moaning pleasurably alongside her as he pumped her full and beyond with his spunk, her belly bloated somewhat due to the overflow he was letting out into her body as Yang slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

Still reeling from the intense climax she shared with Jaune,Yang regained her senses and looked up at him feeling his domineering presence titillate her whether she wanted to admit it or not. She will admit to the boy, despite being around her age, to being a very desirable handsome specimen. Yang’s earlier resentment started to fade, at least until Jaune smirked back at her and patted her stomach.

“Ya know, usually when I make it with my other girls in our tribe I tend to pull out so as to not get them pregnant. Sometimes they just take contraceptives after trading from settlements, but….” He trailed off and looked deeply into her lilac eyes with impassioned blue eyes, making Yang’s heart flutter in the process.

“....that’s changed when you four showed up. Now that we have actual huntresses here I can start.” Jaune finished leaving Yang perplexed.

“Start what?” She fearfully asked.

“Bringing our mores elite female warriors, the ones in my personal cabal anyway, into motherhood. Starting with you four.” Jaune clarified spiking panic in Yang, she wanted to kick him away and attack but somehow felt compelled to be near him, close to his warmth whenever possible.

“Y-you can’t!” She let out looking confused with panic. Jaune simply leaned close to cup her face, making her shudder at his touch, and pull her into a deep tongue probing kiss. Yang no longer tried rebuking him.

‘Oh, I will.’

\----

 

The sounds of fleshy clapping resumed and with it came the breathy blissful moans of Yang Xiao Long. The deep steadfast grunts of Jaune chorused alongside her.

“Ah ah ah ah ah haaaaa!!!!” Yang wailed out pleasurably as her body rocked back and forth naked and sweaty with her wrists no longer bound. She was as nude as the day she was born with her long mane of fiery golden hair tussling back and forth along with her body.

Jaune had placed himself on his knees behind her ramming his cock into her snatch once again but in doggystyle. Her hands propped her body up after placing themselves into the surface of the carpeted ground, her supple perfectly toned buttocks slammed repeateldy back and from Jaune’s waist as he delivered hard deep poundings to her pussy!

In and out he drove his foot long length into Yang’s deepest space, occasionally poking the fleshy walls of her cum filled womb! Yang herself  was getting lost in the mind numbing bliss Jaune was giving her and founding herself wanting more every second! With her butt squeezing and slapping into his abdomen Jaune reached forward sliding his arms underneath her frame cupping her breasts in each hand! Yang bristled up pleasurably when he did that, her breasts were still key sensitive spots for her after all.

The moment she craned her head back was the moment she came again and this time voluntarily grind her buttocks into Jaune’s waist!

!!

Jaune could feel her vaginal muscles squeeze down hard on his meat again prompting him to unleash another thick payload of cum inside her! He tilted his head back letting a loud breath of blissful relief as his member throbbed and throbbed sending more globs of spunk directly into Yang’s fertile womb. If she wasn’t knocked up earlier with his first orgasm then she certainly was now.

‘More! Mooorree!! I can’t go without this guy’s cock inside of me!! It feels just too good!!’ Yang thought feeling her tongue roll out of her open mouth as her eyes drifted upward granting her a rather silly expression as she was fucked senseless.

Once Jaune finished unloading inside of her Yang slumped her head and her chest to the ground looking close to passing out. Jaune pulled out leaving a syrupy waterfall of cum oozing out her pussy and turned her over on her back. When her bountiful breasts came into view he decided to send her off with one last play session of her chest.

Moving himself up and carefully straddling her torso Jaune positioned his dick between her breasts. Yang regained a bit of focus and consciousness noticing his foot long pole sandwiched between her tits, Jaune then pushed his hands into the sides of her breasts squishing and rubbing them all along his shaft giving himself a boobjob, courtesy of a now mind broken Yang.

The blonde babe smiled sweetly at him, fully claimed in both body and mind by her magnanimous lover, then took her breasts from his hands to start feverishly stroking her tits! Jaune let out a continuous moan of elation as Yang shifted and swayed her bountiful bouncy breasts all along his phallus.

“Hhoooo…!!! That’s it,  Yang! Just like that! Haaa!!” Jaune moaned thrusting his hips back and forth between Yang’s tits feeling the soft doughy pressure squeeze comfortably on his meat.

Yang topped him off by leaning her head forward gleefully slurping her lips along the bulbous head of his cock. She was still massaging her breasts along his shaft, but her mouth was now swallowing the head inside. Her tongue lathered and roamed around the tip while it was engulfed into her mouth, between this treatment and the overwhelmingly good feeling of her tits feverishly stroking his cock, Jaune was ready to blow!

Craning his head back Jaune let out a deep inward grunt of ecstasy as hips started jerking forth all over Yang’s chest!! His member erupted in another thick payload of sperm splashing against Yang’s face, coating it in spunk! She had opened her mouth to catch some of the precious essence with her tongue and found her mouth to be receiving thick amounts of it! Jaune had picked himself up while he was still cumming and jerked his long meat over her chest splattering the remaining blasts of spunk on her tits and face!

Now breathing hard after his gigantic finish Jaune peered down at the cum splattered Yang smiling up at him with a mouth full of cum. He saw much of it pooled within before she closed her lips to swallow it all, with one loud gulp she chugged his essence down like a champ and parted her lips to show him how clean her mouth was.

“That is….always hot to see. Heh. Welcome to the family, Yang.” Jaune breathed with a warm smile as he stooped down to spoon her backside. Yang’s arm reached back stroking his face affectionately after she leaned forward to kiss her new master on the lips like a longtime lover.

\---

“I’m worried about Yang….” Ruby moaned until the sound of a door opened up and all three girls looked to see the bizarre jaw-dropping sight of Yang clinging to Jaune’s side as he strode back to his throne looking satisfied half naked.

Yang positively looked giddy with happiness and purred as she circled her hands along his chest until pointing out her right hand at a confused looking Blake Belladonna.

“Her, she should be next, Masteeerrrr.” She purred licking her lips looking very perverse as Jaune smiled in agreement.

“Alright then, let’s bring the cat Faunus to my room then!” Jaune announced.

 

**End of Chapter!**

To be continued….

 

AN: This has been brought to you by me for ‘TheDisturbedGuy’ . Thank you all for reading and enjoying my smut and please support me at the usual place. Laterz. :)

 


	2. The Shadow Rogue

 

**Bandit King Jaune**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter Two- The Shade Rogue**

 

***********

 

“Yang! You can’t! What has gotten into you!” Blake pleaded with her partner and friend, whom she can barely recognize now.

Yang Xiao Long curled sexually along Jaune’s muscular body with her hands sensually stroking his side as if she were some trophy wife. Her face possessed a slutty wide smile and alluring half-lidded eyes making her seem like a different person. This angered Blake and she turned her face to glare at Jaune who stood next to her unfazed by her anger.

“You monster!” Blake snarled and attempted to lunge at him only to have one of the female guards knock her on her ass with a speedy snapkick across her face! “Oooof!”

Standing there with her left leg outstretched was Zoe; Jaune’s trusted recon scout. She had an impassive scowl directed down at Blake who rubbed her chin painfully still glaring at the two of them. Back behind it all both Weiss and Ruby were surprised to see Blake land on her ass so easily, even more so that Yang didn’t flinch when her partner was hurt.

‘Just what is that guy made of? Yang seems like a totally different person and around him were an entire legion of warrior women.’ Weiss conjectured and blushed in surprise at herself when the next though came up. ‘Is he some sort of sex god or something?’

‘Yang….’ Ruby thought somberly seeing her sister changed as she clung lovingly to Jaune’s body. Thankfully he was wearing a loincloth to cover up his genitals otherwise the little rose might’ve fainted from the sight.

“There there now, Zoe. No need to rough her up.” Jaune said gently as he placed a hand on the petite girl’s shoulder comfortingly. The girl in question sighed in relaxation and bliss when her leader touched her. “I’ll just go and take her to the back, she’ll come around for sure, but I’m gonna want you with me for that extra spice. Watch her, join in, or just satisfy me while I pound the bricks right out of your partner.”

He said that last part when turning towards Yang, who nodded gleefully with a bright smile.

“Sure thing, Master!” She chirped surprising both Ruby and Weiss further back.

Jaune went over to pick up Blake and carry her over his shoulder leaving her to have a stupefied expression of uncertainty as he turned to head back into his bedroom with Yang behind him.

Blake wanted to protest more or even fight back to rescue her friend from whatever Jaune did to her, but the moment she made contact with his skin she felt it. Felt his presence, Blake shuddered in anxiety believing the blonde hunk of a young man to be some kind of deity.

‘H-he’s just some bandit king, right? There’s nothing out of the ordinary with him….’ Blake’s thoughts trailed off when noticing some of his personal harem women walking about with blissfully happy smiles on their faces when passing him. Jaune waved them by as he headed towards his personal room, Blake looked at Yang who was wearing a matching expression reminiscent of those women. It made her wonder.

‘Just how good of a lay is this guy to make them all like that?!’ She exclaimed inside her thoughts feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks at theories forming in her head.

Once Jaune entered the room he tossed Blake onto the comfy fur-lined bed where some of Yang’s messy clothes would be. Her hands were still bound as were her ankles yet still she defiantly glared harshly at Jaune as got onto the bed and prowled over to her. When he was in a breath’s distance from her face Blake attempted to headbutt him and escape but then she felt Yang’s powerful hands pressing down onto her shoulders keeping her curled up on her side as Jaune cupped her chin.

Again the feline Faunus shuddered when feeling the overwhelming presence Jaune exuded over them from his body. It was like facing a monolith of a human  being despite his seemingly normal appearance.

“Whatever you did to her...I-I will reverse it! You can’t have me or my friends here be your personal craven sluts to bang whenever you want.” Blake stated defiantly and Jaune lay there unfazed entirely by her outburst.

“Mmmmnn, actually yeah I can. You just need a ‘wake up call’ is all, I can tell you’re getting pretty hot and bothered down there between your legs ya know.” Jaune revealed stunning Blake and pointed to the sight of her gnashing thighs below. “Being left for dead in a Grimm infested jungle along with other runaways and orphans can teach you a few things about survival and do wonders for your senses.”

When he said that Blake’s intense gaze softened after hearing that. ‘Left for dead? What did he-”

Pat!

“Ooof!” Blake yelped out in excitement when she felt Yang Xiao Long kneeling by her thighs with her right hand spanking her butt!

“She’s got a great ass, Master. I’ll undress for you if you want.” Yang offered cutely as Blake’s cheeks lit up with red and turned to see Jaune shaking his head.

“No thanks, Yang. I’d like to undress her myself. You sit back and enjoy the show and watch as I rail your friend, but when I call you over you come so there can be a little side order with the main meal.” Jaune commanded as he stood up on his knees.

Yang nodded cutely and pulled her own top down revealing her plump perfect breasts. Her hands pulled down on her black shorts revealing her already glistening pussy in its glory. While Blake was busy staring mortified at her partner’s loose behavior she failed to notice Jaune’s firm strong hands grabbing pieces of her clothing and ripping them off!

!

“Aaaggk!” Blake screamed out in surprise when he pulled apart the top layer of her outfit into shredded pieces revealing her perky full C-cup sized breasts and yanked off the bottom half revealing only her tight scanty black thong!

“Heey! Mmmphf!” Blake was cut off from any further protests when Jaune cupped her face into his hand and pressed his lips onto hers for a steamy love filled kiss. Her cheeks were blazing red now and her body was suddenly relaxing, the more she felt overwhelmed by Jaune’s domineering presence the more primal part of her wanted to subjugated by him.

‘He just has…*hah*...that kind of effect on a woman’s body, but*haah* he’s easily addicting to be near. His masculine physique, his kind blue eyed face, the way his touches feel on my skin…!’ Blake thought feeling her will to resist leave her the longer Jaune gingerly made out with her right there on the bed.

“Muuaahh….” Blake drawled out once his lips left the moist surface of her mouth. She appeared dazed with eyes half-lidded in a dream-like state.

Jaune then reached around undoing her restraints freeing her arms and legs as she lay there waiting for his next move. When he unbound her ankles he leaned over to the hem of her black thong and bit down on it before dragging it down her legs making her naked. It was Blake who then reached up hypnotically to her head to undo her bow letting her fluffy cat ears spring out surprising Jaune pleasantly.

“Hunh, A Faunus, eh? A cute kitty one at that.” He noted then pulled Blake’s left leg up to where he could fully see her moistening pussy. A thin strip of black pubic hair lined up to her navel in a neatly trimmed patch. Jaune smacked his lips hungrily for he was tempted to go down on her but also wanted Blake to go down on him.

His eyes flashed with a wicked idea and turned his face over to Blake’s mewling one squirming cutely against a large throw pillow.

“Hey Kitty kat, when I get started I want to hear you purr.” Jaune stated confusing Blake until he pulled down the loincloth he was wearing releasing his mammoth of a penis out from its confines!

Jaune then rolled onto his back pulling Blake along with him to straddle the top of his face in a sixty nine position. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled Blake’s snatch onto his face where his hungry lips immediately latched onto her quivering pussy!

“Ooooaahh!!! Nnyyaahh!!” Blake squealed out accidentally letting her more animalistic personality quirks out! Her body curdled along Jaune’s impressive frame and felt the surface of thick length press into the side of her face suggestively.

Her body felt the spongy pressure of his tongue sliding along her vulva in slow rotating licks putting Blake on the edge. Her legs squirmed and scuttled around his face as she felt Jaune pull himself forward latching his mouth onto her slit hungrily making out with it! Blake’s body became hotter and squirmed with unfathomable pleasurability courtesy of Jaune’s ministrations to her body. His right hand reached up around her upper right thigh to play with her booty. He slapped across her cheeks spanking her and getting her off entirely when striking her ass. Poor Blake could already feel any resolve she might’ve had leave her and in its place desire for more of what was giving.

Her pussy squelched all over his mouth right before his tongue burrowed into her depths! This caused her to start grinding herself back and forth along Jaune’s face as she got into it, her mind craving more pleasure from him Blake felt like she receded into her feral virile mating instincts. Her pupils narrowed into more cat-like shapes as she drew her head up along his massive length. The cat Faunus then licked around her lips sexily and reached her hands over to the base of his meat stroking it in arousal.

“Hhuuaahh…!” Blake breathed feeling her nostrils take heavy whiffs of Jaune’s phallus. She caught the scent of his cum, his personal scent, and the scent of Yang on it. Rolling her tongue out Blake started slowly slurping it up along his meaty tower making Jaune softly groan in approval as he continued eating her out.

“He he he, he’s great, isn’t he Kitty Kat?” Yang cooed from afar licking around her own lips perversely while watching from her spot at the edge of the bed. Her right hand dipped down between her legs furiously dipping a pair of fingers straight into her dripping snatch while squeezing her own breast with the other.

The sight of Jaune feverishly tonguing out Blake’s pussy was a very arousing sight, but seeing the once stoic ninja cave to her more secretly depraved side of herself was even better. The dark-haired Faunus continued working her tongue speedily up Jaune’s length, slurping it all around while cupping his large balls with the other hand.  

Upon feeling it twitche and feeling herself buck a few times in sporadic pulses of arousal Blake felt she was ready to take the challenge of swallowing his length. She was hungry and craved the thick batches of semen stored inside his balls. She wanted to service him the way he serviced her and to do it before she hit her soon-to-be gushing climax. She can already feel her toes curl up around the sides of his face.

‘I’m gonna c-cum soon! So close now! What is it about him that makes it all feel so...gooodd!’ Blake thought feeling her thoughts turn to mush as she started bucking frenziedly all over Jaune’s face cumming!

“Nnnyaaggh!!” Blake howled out blissfully after plopping her lips off his shaft.

Her thighs clamped tightly around his head squeezing her cunt muscles all over his face with fluids gushing out! Jaune wasted no time in tasting her by pressing his tongue up against her quivering snatch! He held onto Blake’s shuddering body tightly by having his hands grip around her hips while licking her out!

Once Blake was finished Jaune withdrew his messy mouth from between her legs and threw her up onto the side laying on her back as he got up. Blake was breathing heavily with her face a sweaty mess of carnal delight until she saw Jaune’s domineering form prowl over to her body. She felt no need to run nor fight back, only to spread herself out and enjoy.

“See? What did I say? I knew you’d come around, but since you were not able to bring me off before losing it yourself I’m gonna have to be savage with you. With this.” Jaune said gesturing his fourteen-inch long penis still standing ready for action as he held Blake’s legs apart getting into position.

Her left leg was held up by his right hand gripping around her ankle while the other was being straddled by Jaune as he lined his length up with the sopping cunt hole that was her pussy.

“Ready, my little kitten?” Jaune asked confidently as he held the engorged head of his meat just over Blake’s heated vulva.

Some part of her rationale remained in her mind when she tried voicing a protest.

“No...you can’t...do this. Whatever you had done to Yang can be reversed, whatever you’re doing to me is driving me crazy, but I can fight it back if I try hard enough.” She weakly protested squirming weakly along the body of the bed.

Jaune just chuckled and beckoned with his finger calling Yang over from her spot to sit next to him. Her hands immediately curled around the upper section of his chest until she reached the sides of face pulling her master onto her hungry lips making out openly and exposed to Blake’s stunned eyes.

The sight of Yang happily sliding her tongue past Jaune’s lips while cradling his face remained in her mind as a vision she couldn’t get rid of that told her truth. Yang was purring and mewling happily while running her hands through his hair as she felt his lips swallowed erotically on her outstretched tongue. It was such an erotic sight that Blake’s only experience in seeing it was in her imagination when reading her smut novels.

She wouldn’t dare admit she was incredibly excited by the display and found her quirm moistening desperately for action.

“Mmmmnn! Muuaah! Ooh Master.” Yang mewled after breaking off from Jaune’s lips with a wet plop and saliva bridge between them. She turned to look at Blake while stroking around Jaune’s collarbone affectionately.

“Now what was that you were saying earlier?” Jaune asked not expecting an answer, but the minute Blake opened her lips to speak he pushed the head of his length into her slippery folds silencing her!

“Hhaaahh!! Oohhh!!” Blake howled out with her back arching off the bed. Her legs twitched and her body shuddered in sensitivity as a result of feeling the member tip plop into the shallower part of her pussy. Jaune just grinned and started sliding in the rest making Blake quiver in sensation and excitement as he filled her up!

She mewled and gently thrashed about trying to shake her head of the blissful elation she was feeling, but ultimately it became too much for her. When Jaune’s length was halfway into cunt he pushed the rest on in breaching past her cervix and prodding the insides of her very womb. This set her off!

“Nnnggaaah!! Oohh yess!! Yes! Haaahh!!” Blake howled in wide smiling relief after feeling Jaune’s length bury into her depths. It created such a pleasurable sensation that she immediately became like Yang and then understood how the others could be so loyal and loving to him.

‘He’s strong, handsome, and built like a fortress! Hung like an actual horse to boot. Caring to his people and the innocent. He’s...he’s perfect!’ Blake screamed out in thought and immediately latched her right hand to the back of his head pulling her up for a deep kiss.

Jaune gave it all to her and swallowed her tongue while curling up his lips onto hers erotically. They made out right there with wet breathy moans and tongues sliding about,  Blake mewled pleasurably inside his mouth while staring him in the eyes with a lust filled gaze.

After a bout a few minutes of this they broke off and Blake rested back propping herself on her right arm readying her body for Jaune to begin fucking it. He flashed her a warm smile and plunged his dick further inside her taking her to the hilt! Blake tossed her head back moaning after her tongue fell out having her body thrust and shake along the surface to Jaune’s meaningful thrusting.

His pelvis rocked back and forth along the bed and into Blake’s waist sliding his member deeply into her inner depths. She let out another sigh of ecstasy as he started rowing making her waist feel the power of his body when his hips slammed into her with thrusts. Loud flesh clapping noises reverberated around the room with Blake’s moans acting as a chorus to them.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!!

Each time Jaune’s mighty hips collided into Blake’s nether region waves of both forceful impact along with strong surges of bliss filled energy coursed through her. Her legs softened as she became accepting of her position having her toes wiggle and curl while her body shook and rutted along the bed.

“Hhhaaah! Oooohhh yes!! Yes!!” Blake howled feeling her tits bounce along with her luscious athletic body. Jaune reached over to have his left hand held around the back of her hips pulling her closer to him allowing a bout of savage thrusting that had Blake shaking roughly into his fucking form.

The claps of flesh grew even louder and Blake was beginning to feel her face screw up in sexual ecstasy; her tongue fell out and her eyes rolled up slightly giving her a goofy face that simply told of experiencing paradise!

“Ah! Ah! Ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh! Uuuhh!! Ooohh Yess!!! Hhhmmmnn!!” She purred loudly reaching her hands over to the back of his neck latching securely around it while Jaune hammered into her body closely!

His cock blurred in and out at a rapid pace sliding all fourteen inches of thick meat right into her womanly passage! He had long since breached her cervix and was now plowing his cock directly into her womb! Blake was mewling loudly in delirious blissful moans up until Jaune reached behind her head and pulled her forth onto his lips where she melted in his grasp and slung her arms around his broad masculine shoulders pushing into it.

She inwardly mewled inside his mouth once she felt his mighty tongue work its way inside past her lips, he wiggled it around lathering his saliva all over oral cavity and feeling her tongue roll back all over his in return. Blake felt more pleasure and pulled into him changing their positions to where her thighs were perched on top of his with her legs spread out dangling off the sides of his body. Jaune reached both his hands down along her back gripping her waist allowing for him to start slamming his waist upward into her sopping cunt with bucking thrusts!

Soon the sounds of his body slapping hers grew louder and faster with Blake moaning profoundly inside his mouth!

Yang stood on by watching in perverse delight with a smile on her face, her hands went to work on her large breasts kneading them into her palms and occasionally lifting one up so she could suck on her nipple.

Minutes went by and Blake’s body was now bouncing wildly against Jaune’s hips with her hair tossing about. She was nearing an explosive and could feel the churning pulsations rumbling in his balls ready to let out a near gallon of cum inside her. The thought of her being pregnant and having this Adonis of a bandit chief stroking her belly set Blake off!

Her body suddenly shuddered as it went into orgasmic spasm with her walls clamping down on Jaune’s thick meat in gushing sporadic pulses with her head tilting back screaming in ecstasy! Jaune in turn groaned and slammed his hips up into her body one last time when feeling his member throb like a volcanic eruption!

“Aaagghh haaaaa!!” Blake cried out pleasurably when she the thick bulges of cum travel down his shaft to erupt right into her body! Splashes of thick enriched sperm blasted out from the tip of his cock filling up her womb!

Blake felt herself climax several more times in between watching her toes curl up as her body stretched out in orgasmic bliss! Yang moved closer so that she could grab one of her partner’s feet and suck on her left big toe erotically after having watch him pump the feline Faunus full of baby batter!

“Hoooaahh….! Huuuhh, that’s the stuff. She’s surprisingly tight despite not having much of a hymen down there. Whether or not she’s been around or just trained really hard flexing out those muscles, there’s no ‘first time’ until you’ve done it with me.” Jaune said sighing in sexual satisfaction as let go of Blake allowing her body to plop off his muscled body and lie on her back breathing raggedly.

A rich thick trail of sperm oozed out of her freshly fucked pussy, Jaune was still hard and ready for seconds maybe thirds. Sitting back onto his buttocks with his dick still sticking out erect and pulsing for action Jaune called Yang over and beckoned Blake to get up. Both girls now had their full attention focused on him until he gestured specifically to his throbbing phallus.

“How about a little action right here from you, if you please?” He commanded softly with a confident smile as Blake and Yang nodded and moved up pressing their faces up close this massive length.

Feeling their hot breaths and hearing them moan wetly in excitement both Blake and Yang went to work servicing their newfound master and future baby daddy. Yang went to work wrapping her lips around his ball sack lathering her tongue all over it before attempting to suck on the skin of his left testicle. Blake resumed sliding her wet tongue up the underside of his shaft till she reached the top and had her lips openly stretch out about to take in the bulbous head.

‘Time to finish what I started!’ She thought excitedly parting her lips wide open and sliding herself down engulfing the tip of Jaunes member into her mouth!

Jaune tossed his head back gently letting his mouth hang open in growing pleasure as Blake started sliding herself down his shaft taking half of his erection down her throat! The dark haired rogue started bobbing her head up and down after reaching ten inches, feeling that she could take no more of it and wanted to taste him impatiently. Tightening the seal of her lips along his length Blake started feverishly bouncing her head back and forth on him making Jaune feel the tight slick velvet passage of her throat cushioning his dick. Yang kept to herself slobbering her hungry tongue all over his balls, both girls were focused on pleasing their new master as he held each of their heads closer together while they worked.

Hearing them moan happily and feeling their wet hot breaths as they serviced his length Jaune reclined comfortably allowing them to bring his meat bliss for several more minutes later. When he felt he was about to burst he beckoned for the two girls to meet their lips at the head of his dick. They did so obediently and Blake and Yang were now side by side smothering their wet hungry lips together all over the bulbous head of his meat. Tongues slithered about and hot moans could be felt when their lips pressed together with Jaune’s phallus in between.

It was such a sight seeing their tongues slide over it along his length being pressed into from both sides. Minutes more of this followed till they heard him let out a loud groan and see another thick bulge of sperm travel up his member!

“Here...it comes, you two!” Jaune declared and bucked his hips feeling his member erupt like a volcano in front of their faces!

Thick viscous ropes of semen blasted out in large batches painting their faces and filling their open mouths with excess spunk! The two partners let out cries of elation as their faces were covered in rich semen for the next couple of minutes, afterward they swallowed down their respective loads with tasty smacks of lips before turning to each other and making out.

Jaune was greatly aroused by the sight of the blonde and brunette making out with each other heavily in front of him. Their lips and tongues grazed over each other in unfettered passion with his spunk being smothered between them openly. They shared, tasted, and swallowed each other’s tongues while exchanging sperm!

They made out for several more minutes with hands held and fingers interlocked with each other till Jaune called for Blake to stand up and spread herself against the wall. She complied all too happily still feeling his sperm slosh around inside her body feeling a gallon in capacity.

“Master….” She cooed as she placed her hands into the surface of the wall with her back facing him, her ass sticking out, and her legs spread apart. Blake was biting her bottom lip in growing excitement as he stood up and approached her.

Jaune roamed his strong hands all over her backside till he reached her butt, salivating at the heart-shaped perfection of it accompanied by her slim waist he guided his cock to between the cleft of her buttocks.

Blake was bubbling in growing excitement for she never experienced anal before, she had more or less lost her virginity to toys and training till she lost her hymen, but with Jaune about plow her backdoor, she felt like a virgin all over again.

‘He’s going to….? In there? Hhhaaa…!’ She thought feeling her chest rise and fall with excitement as Yang sat back cleaning up her face full of spunk with her finger and ingesting everything.

The looming presence of Jaune’s penis hung over her buttocks and when spread apart her buttcheeks showing her clean tight pink eye he pushed the head of his meat directly inside her!

“Aaaggghhh!! Hoooahh….!” Blake mewled out feeling the wind knocked out of her when his bulbous member pushed into the shallow depth of her anus stretching her out. She gritted her teeth and clenched the wood post of the wall intensely while sweating.

Jaune grabbed each side of her waist and wasted no time in pushing more of his penis into her anal cavity! Blake was letting out pant after pant of air when struggling to adjust to Jaune’s length pushing up her anus! It didn’t help that Jaune was rather huge and she was tight back there, but gradually pain was being overridden by pleasure and Blake was feeling a lot of the latter at this very moment.

She let another winded gasp and moan as Jaune sheathed himself in about halfway before he started fucking. Tossing his head back a bit Jaune let out a series of deep grunting moans as he sawed his length directly into Blake’s creamy buttocks!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Blake was busy mewling with a red face as her body filled with nirvana the longer this went on, Jaune was in a similar state for he was enjoying the bodacious ass of this girl as his dick sawed in and out in blurring speed!

Yang lay back on the bed fingering her sperm spackled hole pleasurably while playing with her breasts, she longed to have her new man rail her again soon, but more so she wanted the rest of her teammates to join in on the fun.

‘Who should be next? Hmmm, I’m thinking Ice Queen, she certainly needs a good loving to get that stiffness out of her.’ Yang thought fingering her cunt sporadically as she tossed around in undulation along the bed.

Back with Blake, Jaune he continued railing her anus for several more minutes when she felt her climax coming on because of raw she was back there. He could tell she was getting ready to cum by feeling her anal muscles clenching tight around his phallus! The constricting pressure of damp hot anal flesh was seizinghim upp to release his load, as such he started pounding her buttocks faster resulting in a rapid-fire chorus of flesh slapping noise along with Blake’s elated moans!

She clawed at the wall surface and held her mouth open agape feeling her face screw up in unbridled bliss. Minutes more of this followed until Blake started bucking wildly against Jaune’s body feeling herself wash over with orgasm after letting out a loud moan!

Her pussy convulsed spraying out fluids all over the floor, and her anus clenched in tight contractions all over the blonde boy’s massive dick causing him to sheathe the rest inside with a buck of his hips before letting off! Jaune held his head back groaning loudly as he felt thick bulges of sperm travel up his dick and plaster the inside of Blake’s anal cavity in spunk! Blake felt the liquid warmth splash through her insides making her have another mini-orgasm in between as she felt both her holes filled up with his essence.

“Hooo….yeah.” Jaune let out sighing in satisfaction and release as he drained his balls into Blake’s stretched out anus before finally pulling back.

The dark-haired feline Faunus slumped down to the floor with her head on the ground and her ass sticking out in the air having both holes seep sperm out like syrup. Her face being a screwed up expression of unrivaled bliss painted the picture for Jaune; she was his now just like Yang who was now resting after cumming all over her messy fingers.

*********

Sitting impatiently and worried both Ruby and Weiss stayed in their spots within the throne room anxiously waiting for the friends to return. Zoe had kept a careful watch on them in case they tried anything like their dark-haired friend, fortunately they made no such move. She then heard the opening of the doors of her Bandit King’s bedroom and turned to see the welcoming sight of Jaune walking out in his loincloth again, this time with the blonde and raven haired beauties clinging to his side joyfully as they approached.

“Wha….? First Yang, now Blake too? Is there some kind of weird magical sex voodoo going on in there?” Ruby squeaked blushing heavily the attire her two friends were now wearing; extremely thin leather straps of primal design barely covering their breasts and hips.

Yang turned to Ruby when she said that and rubbed her belly knowingly with a peaceful smile.

“No voodoo here, Rubes. Only happiness, get set cuz your turn is coming up soon, Ruby. Right after Loverboy here takes care of Weiss.” Yang stated turning her head over to the now incredulous face of Weiss Schnee. “Oh by the way, Ruby, get ready because I think you might be an aunt soon, and also a mother.”

Ruby clutched the sides of her face in comical horror and red cheeks as Blake pointed over to Weiss.

“Her next, honey. She really needs a good dicking, trust me on that.” Blake purred from the side affectionately stroking Jaune’s chest before pulling him into a deep loving kiss.

Weiss seeming froze in her place with a comically mortified look plastered on her face.

 

To be continued….

**End of Chapter**

 

 


	3. The Frosty Princess

  


**Bandit King Jaune**

**Chapter Three- The Frosty Princess**

**By Azure**

  


************

Ruby’s face stilled in shock and horror as Weiss was pulled to her feet next by Blake and Yang. The flustered Heiress fumed and crossed her arms in an indignant pout as she refused to move from her spot, unfortunately for her Jaune literally picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder resulting in her smacking her hands on his chest.

“Yang, I would ask you to stay with your sister and try to convince her to calm down, buuut I also want you to come with me for this again. Not just because I’m very fond of you, but also because Blake just gave me an idea that I want you there for..” Jaune said with Weiss still dangling her legs and smacking her fists all over his muscled back.

“Mmm, I like it already, honey. Give me a kiss first before we go tame the Ice Queen.” Yang leaned up cupping Jaune’s face and earning a soft sweet kiss on her lips followed by the intrusion of his tongue.

“Hey! Don’t call me ‘Ice Queen’, and also put me down!” Weiss griped in the background.

They ignored here entirely as they succulently wrapped their lips around one another for a full minute while Ruby watched in curious wonder.

“Me too!” Blake chirped out and Jaune hooked his other arm around her waist pulling her close to his body and her face onto his lips. Blake immediately hummed in pleasurably delight and closed her eyes as she felt his strong lips suck apart her mouth and violate it with his tongue.

“Wow….” Ruby drooled hypnotically feeling strangely attracted to the sight of her teammates, minus Weiss, locking lips with the famed ruler of the Bandits.

After they broke apart Yang casually walked alongside Blake as Jaune turned around and went back down the tented hall toward his room. Both girls were still buck naked and smiling blissfully as he hauled an unwilling Weiss over his back.Before Yang left with the trio entirely she looked back over to her confused looking sister and gave her a piece of advice.

“Oh he’s good, Ruby. Really good. Probably the greatest there is or ever will be, and I might be the first one having his baby.” Yang stated dreamily making Ruby blush heavily and squirming uncomfortably in her seat. “So, make up your mind on accepting it or not, because it’s gonna happen regardless and you’ll definitely love it in the end.”

Yang giggled and stroked her belly affectionately before hurrying up to catch up with Jaune and the rest.

-

Meanwhile Jaune walked with Blake, who was also wearing nothing save for her black bra and underwear, while he carried Weiss over his shoulder. The little heiress finally stopped struggling and crossed her arms in a pout wondering just what sort of trick he used to turn her friends into blissful love slaves. Blake was eyeing her carefully the entire time and smirking when she thought up a way to really kick things with her new husband claiming Weiss. Yang caught up with them in no time and saw her partner lean into her new husband’s ear with a coy smile.

“Hey, Jaune...I have an idea on what we can do with Weiss. I promise you’ll love it.” Blake suggested in an alluring voice catching his attention as well  as an incredulous look from Weiss herself.

“Alright then, I’m all ears. Let’s hear it.” Jaune said before leaning in to the side hearing Blake’s idea. His eyes went a bit wide at the fetish and felt his dick throbbing in anticipation as he drew himself back. “Sounds perfect, it actually works with the new thing I wanted to try out anyway, but you may need to get some of those particular items for us to try it out. Go talk to Zoe, I think she has a chest full of sex toys she often sells to some of my bandits as well as the other mistresses.”

Blake nodded with a perky smile and bouncily skipped away while he took Weiss with Yang into his bedroom. Entering the tribal looking love nest he then tossed her onto the bed gently letting her bounce as the blonde vixen curled up on his side stroking his chest lovingly.

“Okay, seriously, what did you do to them? Don’t tell me you charmed them with the man-mojo of your wang.” Weiss scolded with a heated gaze white Jaune stood up crossing his arms analyzing her.

‘That’s actually pretty accurate in a way.’ Jaune thought as he took a moment to analyze Weiss. Sure he liked petite refined girls quite a bit, and the fantasy of someone as primal as him breaking her in to love the bandit life certainly ticked a few bells.

‘Hmm, sure she has a nice petite figure, but wow is she bitchy and demanding. Even the way she speaks is haughty and condescending, definitely a Schnee alright. I’m hoping claiming her doesn’t mean Atlas will come bearing down on us in the future.’ Jaune thought appraising her appearance as Weiss stood up on the bed surface to look down on him with a disapproving gaze.

‘Okay, now she’s just trying too hard to seem bigger.’ Jaune thought when she spoke up again.

“If you think I’m gonna bend over and let you ram me you got another thing coming, Chieftain.” She stated dripping the last part sarcastically.

“Eh, just ignore her, honey. That’s always been part of Ice Queen’s ‘Charm’, she’s always snarky and proud like that.” Yang mentioned from the side earning an incredulous scowl from her as Jaune nodded in agreement.

“Oh, bending is not exactly what I have in mind for you, princess. Crawling on your knees is.” Jaune stated earning a mortified look from Weiss when the door to his personal room was slid open revealing Blake carrying a bundle of accessories in her arms.

“I got them, babe! We’ll have so much fun with this idea.” Blake chimed with bright smile, a completely alien sight to Weiss after knowing her.

“C-crawling….? What do you me-mmph!” Weiss couldn’t finish her sentence when Jaune suddenly grabbed her lithe form and pulled into his body with his lips wrapping around hers in a deep kiss.

!!

Alarm bells sounded off in her head as she weakly struggled against his embrace, but only found her strength weakening as she felt more and more relaxed in his arms. The kiss of his lips wrapping and succulently tugging hers apart sent Weiss’s mind in a state of hazy bliss.

‘Oooohh what is it with this guy? Is it really magic or his semblance…?’ Weiss found herself thinking when she felt Jaune’s tongue push into her mouth. Her eyes went wide at the foreign sensation of having someone tongue out her insides orally. Her squirmed weakly as she felt waves of bliss course through her body causing her thighs to gnash together underneath her skirt in moisture.

Blake and Yang felt so aroused and drawn into the sight of their new husband beginning his claim on Weiss. So much so that Yang felt up her partner’s shoulders sensually before grabbing her cheeks and pulling her lips into hers with an erotic lesbian kiss. Blake simply closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably while Yang cleaned out her mouth using her tongue.

“Mmmmhh!” Weiss mewled in a blissful whimper as found herself moaning with enjoyment. Jaune expertly swirled it around inside her mouth causing her to feel dizzy with pleasure.

“Muah…” Jaune popped his mouth off from her soft lips with a wet smack leaving her dazedly staring into space as she hung suspended in his broad muscular arms.

After Blake and Yang broke off from their wet succulent kiss they each curled up along his sides enjoying the sight of Weiss’s appearance before Jaune set her down back onto the bed. He reached over to the raven-haired addition to his cabal and pulled out several things from her arms to show to Weiss.

“Are those….?” Weiss softly asked still reeling from the effects of Jaune’s kiss. Something about his appearance made his presence carry a sense of weight and power that just titillated her body and humbled her snarky demeanor. There in her blue eyes she saw what appeared to a white pet collar attached to a leash and a set of fake fluffy animal ears. It wasn’t obvious yet to Weiss till she heard Jaune issue an order to both Yang and Blake.

“Strip her down for me.” He said with a confident smile as the Bumblebee pair lunged for  Weiss with hands grabbing all over her clothing!

!

“Wha...Blake..Yang!?” Weiss cried out weakly in shock as her friends grabbed ahold of her expensive high class clothing and ripped it off of her!

One moment Weiss’s mini-jacket was yanked off then tossed away, the next it was her white dress undone by one pair of hands then pulled down off of her legs by another, and lastly it was her expensive high-heel shoes being yanked off leaving her just in a pair of soft white lacy panties! Jaune himself took care of those and surprised her by biting down on one of the straps and pulling it off her legs with his mouth. Such a brazen action left her cheeks scarlet with blush. Weiss was much too addled by Jaune’s presence and the effects his kiss had over her body to resist effectively against them. It was as if she really wanted to become stripped down and demeaned before him.

Finally finished she lay on the bed she laid with her exposed chest revealing a bouncy pair of budding B-cup breasts. She was a little ashamed of their size in contrast to the rest of her team, even Ruby seemed like she had a slightly bigger set than her, but that didn’t matter to Jaune as he crawled down on top of her pulling her up close to his body.

She blushed heavily as she stared up close to his face taking in his handsome features while he pulled off her hair clip undoing her side-ponytail. Down came her elegant stream of silver hair as Jaune pulled himself up and grabbed the hairband with fluffy white dog ears and placed it around her head.

“Blake?  You getting ready?” Jaune asked looking back to see Blake Belladonna entirely naked and wearing a black leather pet collar around her neck with a leash attached. She didn’t need fake ears since she had a pair of real feline ones on top of her head.

“Nyah.” She mewled cutely and struck a cutesy cat pose. Yang took hold of the leash making it seem like she owned her, which is a concept that excited the bandit leader’s blood.

Jaune then held out his right hand offering it to her and allowing her to take it, pulling the naked rogue up close where his lips hungrily met her own as Weiss watched. Yang came up next and rested her head lovingly on his other shoulder while Jaune busied himself with sucking on Blake’s tongue erotically in front of her. He then switched over to Yang and did the same, tasting her with hungry succulent kisses that had her humming blissfully within his lips.

‘No...why can’t I look away from this. He’s...this guy changed Yang and Blake into his personal sluts…!’ Weiss struggled to think as her eyes kept focus on the scene of the Faunus girl’s mouth feverishly sucking on his lips.

Jaune held his right hand around the groove of their buttocks pulling them closely while they currently made out with each other with him pushing his lips into the middle. Tongues twisted about heatedly with lips sucking and curling all over each other, both the blonde and the brunette tasted their leader and tasted each other. Their passionate oral exchange lasted only for a few minutes when he broke off and looked to Weiss readily. He reached out and pulled her by the wrists onto his chest causing her to feel even more of the overwhelming ‘presence’ he exuded.

“Uh…..” Weiss breathed out unsure of what to say as her heart started beating faster now that she was so up close and personal with him.

Affectionately flicking a lock of her silver hair out of her face Jaune gave her a rather warm smile causing her heart to stir some more.

“No need for words now, Yang and Blake both felt the same way before everything that followed up. You’re actually really cute when you’re not acting stuffy and uptight.” Jaune commented earning a blush and a pout from Weiss.

Blake curled up on his backside wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his chest affectionately. She purred seductively like an actual cat as she rubbed her head along his face until Yang yanked her collar bring her down to her knees before she sat herself on the bed .Jaune then cupped Weiss’s chin and pulled her onto her lips again causing her to melt entirely within his arms.

Her eyelids drooped until they were closed and she joined Blake and Yang in wrapping herself around his body. All three girls were now hugging him lovingly while one of them made out with him passionately after having just turned.

‘Another one down, one more to go.’ Jaune noted and reached around with his left hand to cup Weiss’s cute buttocks in his palm, rubbing her cheeks sensually while Yang crept around and latched the white pet collar on her neck.

“Hhmmmhh! Mmmhh!” Weiss gently mewled as she and Jaune feverishly swapped spit with tongues sliding about between them. Her face was blushing a fierce red as she grew more intoxicated by his taste and found herself rubbing her lithe body up against his torso.

She purred excitedly as she felt his muscular features groove against her body surrendering more and more of herself to him the longer she held on. Weiss’s tongue swirled around and squirmed inside his mouth till eventually she broke contact was left with a dazzled face and blushing cheeks.

“Oh, she’s ready now, honey.” Yang noted after she adjusted the collar securely around Weiss’s neck and handed Jaune the handle end of the leash while she tightly gripped hers.

“Great, c’mere and get on all fours, you two.” Jaune gently ordered after stepping back a few feet and tugging on the leashes prompting them.

“Yess….darling!” Weiss let out panting happily as she and Blake crawled off of the bed onto their hands and knees like animals.

“Nyaah!” Blake mewled out cutely like a cat and made the cat’s paw gesture with her right hand. Yang reached down and pet her head affectionately like she were an actual pet house cat. Blake responded by nudging her face up cutely against her ankle.

“Woof, woof!” Weiss barked half-jokingly in a cute voice as gave Jaune her a ‘begging’ look with her tongue out like a dog’s.

‘Petplay, very hot indeed, also a little demeaning but for kink’s sake it’s a fun fetish.’ Jaune thought to himself as he tugged Weiss along with him as they walked around the room ending up at the bed. He ordered Weiss to hop up on the bed on all fours wiggling her ass cutely like a dog wagging its tail.

“C’mon, attaboy. Give mama a kiss now.” Yang cooed to Blake causing the Faunus gal to lap at Yang’s lips seductively with her catlike tongue slithering out all over. Yang eventually latched her lips around it before pulling the rest of her face onto hers for another erotic oral exchange.

The two girls hummed within each other’s hot wet breaths for a few seconds before Jaune called them over ordering Blake to get on all fours like Weiss. Now both ‘pets’ were there on the bed positioned on their hands and knees wiggling their behinds while making eager faces with tongues rolled out like pets.

Jaune got on his knees positioning himself behind Weiss’s petite body, admiring the view of her perfect pristine frame he lined up his dick against the juicy folds of her slit. He rubbed it along teasingly making her whimper like a dog in heat. Blake turned her face excitedly over to see him nudge himself closer to Weiss’s body. She then felt the fingers of Jaune’s left-hand dip into her sopping tight quim causing her to shudder noticeably.

“Nyaa….!! Ooohh...honey!” Blake cooed out tossing her head up and letting a whimpering mewl of bliss. Her pussy lips spread open sucking in his index and middle finger as Jaune began pushing it in and out of her cunt causing her to buck up against his hand.

‘Wow…!’ Weiss thought with a blush on her cheeks as she Blake turn into a mewling mess.

!

Her eyes went wide and her body tensed up when she felt the head of Jaune’s dick prod into her nether lips, plopping itself inside.

“Hhuunnh…!!” Weiss mewled out with her face melting with pleasure as her vaginal lips started spreading out to wrap around his massive girth. Her face looked dizzy and her mouth parted open letting out pants of breath as more and more of Jaune’s appendage burrowed into her cunt!

Clenching the sheets beneath her hands tightly Weiss felt his member reach  into her tighter spaces, before she would’ve had a hymen if not for her extensive agility training. It was mostly gone now but the feeling of Jaune’s magnificent dick stretching open her pussy made her feel like a virgin all over again.

‘It’s so b-big…! Gaaaahh…!!’ Weiss thought feeling her face scrunch up in agonizing pleasure as Jaune pulled his hips back a few inches and slammed everything into her with one deep thrust!

‘Oh my yes! Hooaah!! It’s amazing, everything about him is amazing! I can’t live without this monster inside me!’ Weiss thought out in blissful delirium.

A wet and loud squelching sound followed along with the hard slap of his waist meeting her ass! Weiss’s body shivered up in sexual stimulation as she felt the bandit leader’s dock push in all the way to her cervix!

“Ggaaahhh!! Oohhh yes..!! Uuaah…!” Weiss wailed out as as she felt Jaune’s large length press deeply into her insides.

‘Gahh! She’s extremely tight…! Heh, just the way I like it.’ He thought with a grin and started pumping back and forth into her body while Yang petted Blake’s head and offered her one of her tits to suck on.

Blake took to it immediately as the blonde girl gingerly stroked her taut buttocks lovingly while feeding her kitten her breast. Yang bit her lower lip relishing the suctioning feel of Blake’s mouth nibbling her tit.

Meanwhile Jaune was steadily increasing the pace in which he fucked a broken-in Weiss doggystyle. Soft loud claps of flesh were met with her buttocks constantly bouncing back and forth against his waist! In and out his long slick appendage blurred deeply into her tightening pussy, causing Weiss to mewl out in pleasure as her body jiggled to each thrust of his pelvis.

“Mmmnghh!! Woof…! Woof! Huaahh!” Weiss let out in breaths of elation as her face screwed up in absolute bliss. Her eyes became half-lidded with lust, her mouth hung agape with her tongue rolled out giving her a panting dog expression, and lastly her rump wiggled left and right into Jaune’s waist as he continued bucking into her strongly.

“Ooohh! Weiss..! Mmhh!” Jaune moaned out and strongly gripped her hips as he started to deliver harder thrusts into her core! This resulted in the slaps his ass hitting his waist even faster now with Weiss whimpering loudly in pleasure.

“Who do you belong to, Weiss?” Jaune asked as he rocked his hips hard into her tightening pussy!

“You,honey! You…!! Hhuaah!!” Weiss mewled out as she felt her entire being jolt and shake even faster against his muscular form! Jaune began rutting into her more roughly with his dick pushing into her cervix knocking the wind out of her and simultaneously exciting her arousal.

“Say it again!” Jaune called out getting riled up by the act of dominating a high class girl like Weiss Schnee. He slammed his hips powerfully into her juicy tightening pussy from behind with hard thrusts making her ass cheeks turn red!

“You are!!I love you, Master!!” Weiss answered feeling Jaune slam into her once again causing her to cum! Her body shuddered and her vaginal muscles clenched down tightly on his rod after he sheathed himself to the hilt inside!

Jaune felt the gushing spritzes of her cum splash all over his waist and dick while the constrictions of her tight cunt pushed him overboard.

“Gragghh! Here it comes…!!” Jaune bellowed out after slamming himself in deep once again, feeling his dick head press into her cervix enough to poke out into her womb! His balls bloated and clenched as thick bulges of sperm traveled along his dick and blasted out inside her fertile depths!

Weiss let out another whimpering animal like scream of ecstasy once she felt the thick viscous ropes of sperm splashed into her womb! Blast after blast of pearly liquid warmth pumped into it steadily filling her up and causing her to climax once again mid-way on his length.

Blake and Yang stopped their activities with each other to look over at the whimpering form of Weiss Schnee blissfully taking in her master’s cum! The loud throbbing noises Jaune’s cock made was heard by even their ears as he held Weiss’s rear close and continued cumming for an entire night.

“Hhhuaa….Darling….” Weiss cooed blissfully with a peaceful as she finished cumming down from her orgasmic high. She relished feeling the liquid warmth poured in abundance inside her belly.

Jaune withdrew from her sopping cunt letting a gooey trail of semen drip out as he sat back against the bed with his hands behind his neck and an erection still sticking out.

“Well? Good pets lick their masters don’t they? C’mere, you two.” Jaune beckoned to his two ‘pets’ Blake and Weiss. The girls nodded obediently and crawled over to his lap where their lips met the towering appendage that was his dick coated in a sticky mess of Weiss’s fluids and his own semen.

They wasted no time in latching their lips hungrily along its surface, squeezing their juicy lips up along his shaft licking and sucking everything on it. From tasting Weiss’s fluids to scraping up Jaune’s semen into their mouths. Like hungry little pets they eagerly serviced their ‘owner’ with utmost enthusiasm.

“Mmmh, that’s it alright.” Jaune groaned out tossing his head against the headboard of his bed relaxing as he felt their tongues work up along his cock feverishly.

“Don’t forget about me, honey.” Yang musically said as she straddled his chest and pushed her large melons up into his face. Jaune wasted no time in grabbing each one snugly with his hands and latching his lips onto each of her nipples taking turns alternating!

“Hhaaa aaahh!! Oohh yesss! Mmmhh!” Yang whimpered in blissful ecstasy as she felt her sweetheart chew and nibble her tits eagerly. “Feed on these babies all you want, honey! They’re all yours!”

“Hmmm!” Jaune hummed as he tasted and sucked Yang’s nipples into his mouth. He was currently squeezing in both of her tits inwardly tasting them at the same time.

The girls down below at his waist continued sloppily sucking and licking up the entirety of his cock till it was clean of everything except their saliva. Weiss and Blake met up in the middle with their lips working over each other’s in an erotic tongue filled embrace. The sight of Yang’s buttocks rowing back and forth along his chiseled frame was all they could see, well that and their master’s throbbing erection twitching up readily in excitement.

From all around the room the noises of their depraved sexual intimacy continued till Jaune declared he was ready to tame the ‘pets’.

-

“Ooooh hooo yess!! Honey!! Yess! Fuck me!!Nyaah!” Blake mewled out blissfully as Jaune held her down in face-down ass-up doggystyle!

He was behind her once again ramming his dick energetically into her sopping cunt! Ripples of skin waved along Blake’s buttcheeks with each thundering thrust of his waist! Jaune’s hands gripped her hips steadily while doing this making the bed shake in the process.

Blake had a stupidly blissful look on her face as she felt her beloved’s dick hammer into her cunt voraciously with hard thrusts! In and out the massive girth  plunged her pussy wetly stretching her insides out as it pressed into her womb! Blake’s mind was on another world of bliss right now allowing to her weakly meow as she slowly faded into an ecstasy ridden unconscious state!

“Mmph! Hmmph!” Jaune grunted as his plowed into her savagely while Weiss had Yang held over her own body in a sixty-nine position.

The blonde girl held Weiss’s legs apart as she wormed in her tongue scooping out globs of Jaune’s sperm to chug down for herself. Weiss mewled blissfully as she hooked her arms around Blake’s thighs pulling her juicy warm mound onto her lips eating her out. She was a bit clumsy at it since she has no prior experience tonguing out another girl before, but their lust-addled states of mind didn’t care for they simply indulged in feeling good.

“Hmmm!! You taste really good, Ice Queen.” Yang moaned out with a snicker as she dragged her tongue along the moist folds of Weiss’s slit after scooping out another glob of Jaune’s seed.

“Hmmph! You taste salty, Goldilocks.” Weiss snarkily replied as she then nibbled on the blonde’s clitoris causing her to buck her thighs with a shudder.

The two continued to service each other as Jaune slammed himself to the hilt inside of Blake’s pussy one last time before cumming!

“Nyaaaahh!! Oohh Jaune!!” Blake howled out with her face scrunched up in flustered bliss, she rose up on her hands and felt her body tremble with orgasm as Jaune pumped another deluge of semen straight into her body!

Loud thick globbing noises of sperm pouring through her depths followed and could be heard by Weiss and Yang for a few more seconds before Blake slumped down into unconsciousness satisfied. With a wet plop he pulled out of her slimy cum filled cunt and lurched over to the two girls ordering Yang aside. The blonde obediently nodded to her master and rolled off of Weiss allowing him to hover her body with dick erect.

“Woof…?” Weiss purred cutely and arranged her arms and legs to pose as a dog on her with belly up waiting to be ‘rubbed’. Her legs were spread a little further apart with hands folded into paws as a tongue-out begging expression formed on her face.

Such a depraved shameless sight excited Jaune’s blood a lot and caused his erection to twitch in response.

“Good girl. Now...lay back and relax while I take good care of you.” Jaune said with a gentle authoritative voice, still playing along with fetish of petplay and demeaning Weiss.  

Yang watched with glee as he hovered over the petite princess readying to take her missionary style. Weiss panted eagerly in excitement as Jaune’s muscular frame descended upon her with legs spread wide around his hips and nether lips getting spread out by his dick. With a hard shove he pushed into her cunt causing her to arch her back in response and feel sharp waves of pleasure erode her petite body!

A loud squelching noise erupted between his dick plunging into her wet cunt as Weiss felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down on him in reflex!

“Hhaaahh!! Oohh Master!!” Weiss called out as her back curled up with her body writhing underneath him.

Jaune grunted with clenched teeth and a warm smile as he started grooving his hips back and forth into her body fucking her deeply in strong tender thrusts! Weiss tossed her head about feeling the invasive appendage stretch out her depths as it pushed deep into her pussy! Her cervix felt the knocking of the tip against it occasionally getting pushed in allowing the head of his member into her teenage womb!

Wet hard slaps of his body pressing down against her lithe frame followed as Jaune began rutting into Weiss strongly with powerful motions of his hips. Yang sat back and watched with a perverse grin as her friend was dominated by her owner. Seeing Jaune’s impressive frame from behind as he drove into Weiss’s snatch prompted her to start touching herself  to the scene. She hoped her turn would come up soon for fantasies of her wearing an apron and possessing a nine-month pregnant belly surfaced within her mind granting a grand feeling of peace and fulfillment.

“Oohh, hurry up and pump her, honey. I can hardly wait for you to have me next.” Yang whimpered to herself as Jaune’s body slammed down repeatedly into Weiss for minutes on end.

After enough time and with the bed creaking noisily forever, Jaune was beginning the urge to blow his load while Weiss struggled to remain conscious as he fucked her! Her body bounced and jiggled back and forth between the bed surface and his body with her legs dangling up in the air! She had already cum several times already and Jaune still kept going, this truly impressed her and gave her the notion that he had the endurance of a beast. She was about to hit her last orgasm before passing and sure enough she started cumming with a loud shriek!

“Ah! Ahha! Aaahhaaaaa!! Darling….!!” Weiss squealed out with an ecstasy-ridden face as Jaune slammed into her from above, burying himself hilt-deep inside her quirm!

He grunted loudly and felt his large balls contract pumping an absolutely thick deluge of sperm straight into the refined girl’s teenage womb! Weiss cooed out loudly as her body twitched in rocking orgasm while thick potent ropes of sperm poured into her fertile unprotected depths a second time in a row! Her body shivered at the end of her climax after Jaune rightly filled her up to the point of having a protruding belly filled with sperm.

Sighing out loud in contentment he pulled out of the now unconsciousness girl while she lay in a blissful state of recuperation likely baking a bun in her oven.

“Uaah….! That’s the stuff...now for your turn.” Jaune turned over to  Yang, who sat back onto a pillow with legs spread and fingers dipping in and out of her quirm pleasurably.

Once Yang noticed him coming close she smiled and spread her legs wide open invitingly.

Jaune wasted no time in mounting her and ramming his cock inside her quirm for yet another time in a row on the same day! He was sure she was pregnant with his child at this point considering how much cum he pumped into her body earlier. That and his sperm count was incredibly high to begin with.

Pressing himself atop of Yang he arranged to fuck her in a mating press position where his arms folded back her legs while he stood up on his feet pounding himself down into her from above! He fondled her tits pleasurably while Yang’s body jerked and shook with each thunderous thrust he pounded into her cunt!

Wet splashes of her fluids gushed about all over his balls as well as the blankets as her buttocks jiggled to his rutting! Yang turned into a moaning mess not long after as Jaune mated with her for a full hour while Weiss and Blake recuperated on the bed in blissful states.

Eventually she seized up with another crushing climax with legs dangling in the air as Jaune slammed himself to the hilt inside her quirm letting out another thick deluge of sperm into her fertile womb! Yang gushed and cried out in bliss as she shook with orgasm within his embrace, feeling the creamy substance fill her to the brink and beyond!

Shuddering and gasping in bliss she shook with her climax and eventually calmed down into a blissful recuperating state underneath Jaune’s body. Yang wrapped her arms around his chest smothering her face happily into his pecs as cum sloshed around inside likely fertilizing her to conception.

“Uuahh...Yang.” Jaune breathed out and rolled onto his back taking her with him to rest atop of him.

“Tell me about your sister while we take a break.” Jaune breathed out and heard her giggle.

“Well, honey, you’re really going to love her. I know she’ll love you.”

*************

Eventually later in the day, Ruby sat bored in her spot within the main hut till she saw the confusing sight of all three of her teammates hugging around Jaune’s naked body while approaching.

“W-Weiss now too…?!” Ruby squeaked as female bandit guards all around felt hot and bothered by seeing their leader’s naked glory. Ruby’s eyes just went wide in fright and anxiety once Yang, Weiss, and Blake all extended their hands out pointing directly at her.

“You’re next, Ruby. Come join the family.” Weiss said happily while curling her hands along Jaune’s chest lovingly while Ruby froze in shock.

  


**End of Chapter**

To be continued….?

 


	4. The Red Romantic Rose

**Bandit King Arc**

**Chapter Four: The Romantic Red Rose**

**By Azure**

********

Ruby sat squirming in her seat feeling very unsure and unguarded about what to do. Ahead of her was the Bandit Leader Jaune Arc and every single one of her teammates completely enamored with him rubbing their hands all over his admittedly chiseled body wearing next to nothing. The same can be said for Jaune who was only sporting a loincloth over his pelvis while the girls all were topless having their breasts hang out loosely. Aside from feeling inadequate in bust size, alongside Zoe, Ruby felt like a rat trapped into a corner and thought she should make a break for it and take her chances.

‘B-but I can’t leave my team behind, I would never do such a thing. Still….is that what awaits me? What did he do to them to make them crumble like that and become his love slaves?’ She found herself asking while blushing profusely during her admiration of his ripped body.

“You know what, I could go for something to eat, girls. All that back to back sex between the four of us has me famished. Let’s go get something to eat before bringing Ruby here into the fold.” Jaune stated and received nods from all around before walking out with Weiss, Yang, and Blake, to another part of the Bandit village.

This confused Ruby completely yet she was relieved all the same that her ‘doom’ was put on hold for the moment. Around her were other female bandit warriors all sighing happily as they watched their leader walk away, many were admiring his ass.

“Ooohh, I have to do something.” Ruby whimpered to herself till she noticed Zoe leaning down next to her about to speak up.

“You don't need to be so afraid of him, it’s not like our leader is a tyrant or anything like that. Aside from 'claiming' you, may be, but that's only because he fancies you four a lot. He’s been helping keep the peace between settlements and kingdoms ever since the Mistral hierarchy stopped protecting them from Grimm and other bandits. Come, let’s walk and talk.” Zoe said to Ruby before undoing her restraints from her wrists and latching an aura limiting collar onto her neck preventing her from using her semblance. “Sorry, but that’s just so you don't run off on us.”

“I wouldn't do such a thing, my friends and my sister are still here hanging off his arms like floozies. Ugh, I gotta help them get back to their normal selves.” Ruby said defiantly as she rose to her feet and was led out of the main tent by the girl to go out into the open area.

“I assure you they are themselves, not brainwashed or anything. Let’s walk around the market area a bit and I’ll fill you in.” Zoe took Ruby’s hand and led her over to the well-populated marketplace somewhere in the south end of the village.

While walking about Ruby took the time to admire everything around her, so much of it seemed like an actual peaceful settlement you’d see in the countryside of continents like Anima. The market place was populated and bustling with villagers and other warriors, most of the latter being women, as they went about getting food and weapon supplies. Further on ahead she saw a large posting board with various papers pinned to it showing mercenary jobs and other various assignments offered by neighboring villages for the Arc tribe to answer the call of.

‘Just like huntsmen job taking. It even reminds me of the big holo-board back at Beacon.’ Ruby noted in wonder as she looked to her right and  noticed a weapons ship littered and decorated with many mecha-shift and ornate weapons gleaming in the sunlight. ‘Oohhhh! Wowie! Rare weapons!’

She gushed like a schoolgirl excited to see new more foreign and unique designs of the various blades and firearms on sale. Quickly snapping out of it she regained her senses and remembered her situation. Turning back over to Zoe, who was gesturing over to a barbecue grilling spot, she saw that she was inviting her to eat.

Knowing it’s been some time since she ate Ruby felt inclined to go along with it and sat down with her.

-

“So you’re saying Jaune, who started out as a beginning student heading for Beacon Academy, got dumped out here in the Mistral wilderness?” Ruby said between bites of rich nicely cooked meat. She sat at one of the wooden tables with Zoe sitting across from her eating her share of food.

“Yes, everyone here knows the story of how our leader came to be. He was riding a Bullhead heading to Beacon with hopes and dreams of becoming a huntsman like the rest of you, but something happened to the ship. I think it got attacked by a Giant Nevermore.” Zoe began and Ruby listened in intentionally.

“Grand Chief Jaune Arc was just a simple student when the ship was attacked. He, along with other important students and people of the council’s interest, fell into the forest becoming marooned for a while. They were almost done for with Grimm honing in on them. When the council sent a rescue ship over to pick up those students and high class aristocrats of the kingdom Jaune was the only one they left behind." Zoe added making Ruby gasp in slight shock.

"Why though?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Because they were running out of time when a horde of Beowolves came charging for their landing zone. Jaune was the last one to hurry to the ship, but letting panic and 'priorities' set in they left the area before he could get on. They left him behind apparently deeming he wasn’t important enough to save. Having been dumped in the wilderness and left to fend for himself against the horde of monsters with nothing but his weapon and a will to survive he fought like his life depended on it. Some time passed and down the line he developed his body to how it is now. He had to learn to fight barehanded after being disarmed so many times by hostile bandits. Sooner than later he became as powerful as he was because he fought tooth and nail every day to live, eventually even awakening his semblance in the process. Later, he found a village that was unguarded by the kingdom, like many usually are, being currently under siege by both the Branwen Bandit clan and a horde of Grimm. There was only a single huntsman there and it looked that they were on their own doomed to die until he intervened. Using his fighting strength he battled his way through the onslaught slaying Grimm and beating back the bandits saving the village in the process. The people of Shion were so grateful to him they’d offer him anything he could ever want;women who swooned over him, weapons of high quality, money or food, even lodging. I believe that’s when he found his calling to really be a hero and protect others. And it wasn’t under Kingdom orders or sovereignty, those people disillusioned our great leader and made him abandon the mindset of becoming a huntsman. He was already a hero, and since then he expanded his efforts to protect all of Anima continent without the kingdom’s nonsense, many like myself joined his cause and eventually this settlement here flourished into what it is today. That’s the end of the story.” Zoe concluded leaving Ruby astounded and wowed by the romance of his origin.

Sure, she still wasn’t happy he somehow wooed her teammates with his man-mojo into becoming love slaves, but still part of her admired the lad for his efforts in saving people.

‘Still, he turned my sister and friends into his personal floozies, how can I see past that?’ Ruby questioned with herself taking another bite of her meat and relishing in the taste. “So, how is he able to woo women like he does? Sure, he’s hunky, they all just sorta melt around him. Is that his semblance or something?”

Zoe surprisingly shook her head ‘no’ making Ruby look skeptical.

“His semblance isn’t anything like that, Chief Jaune just exudes a sort of ‘pressure’ of authority and power channeled through his own will. Women tend to love that confidence about him and some just fall right over once they’ve had a taste of him and his manhood. Oooohh.~ What I wouldn't give to have my turn with the Grand Chief now.” Zoe trembled with legs quivering and face shifting into a dreamlike expression that had Ruby perplexed entirely.

Before the young rose could speak up again she head a distant horn blow from a few yards away coming from the main hut of the Chief. Zoe snapped out of her trance and turned her head back over to where it was located and became serious again. Turning back to Ruby and getting up Zoe took the young rose’s hands and led her back to the main tent where Jaune was waiting with her teammates.

“I don't want to do this, I mean, sure he’s great looking and apparently a pretty swell hero of the people, but I don't’ wanna be a harem girl!” Ruby squeaked out childishly till they arrived.

“Ruby, don't knock it until you tried it. That’s all I can say, once you feel his warmth and get that first kiss you’ll be singing a different tune. There’s a reason he’s beloved by most of Anima’s people outside of the main Mistral Kingdom. Besides, you’ve been commenting on how ‘hunky’ he is the entire time, me thinks you might have a crush on him after all.” Zoe explained making Ruby blush redder than a tomato as they arrived back inside the main tent to see Weiss, Yang, and Blake, all wearing tattered bandit clothing matching their respective colors.

All of them stood at his side while he sat on the Grimm bone laden tribal chair wearing his  usual loincloth and showing off his muscles. Ruby blushed again brightly as she saw him flash a well-meaning smile to her when she and Zoe entered.

“Welcome back, are you finally ready, Ruby Rose?” Jaune asked in a gentle manner before getting up off his seat and walking over to her.

Ruby bashfully averted his eyes and nodded her head, part of her was feeling that she was resigning herself to her fate and another part wanted to really ‘know’ what Jaune was about. He reached over and cupped her chin lifting it up making her lovely silvery eyes lock onto his blazing blue eyes. She saw determination, power, pride, in this Bandit King and felt a strange ‘pressure’ come over her making her weak in the knees.

“It’s alright, Ruby. Trust me.” Yang called out in a casual loving tone before rubbing her belly affectionately. “It’s all right.”

“Huh….” Ruby whimpered before Jaune pulled her up to her tippy toes making her lips crush into his in a soft sweet kiss. Ruby was taken completely by surprise by the soft warm sensation of the alpha male’s lips tenderly kissing her. ‘My first kiss! This is my first kiss!’

Ruby internally squealed and felt that soothing ‘pressure’ flow into her from Jaune’s body the longer the kiss continued. She lowered her eyes till they closed entirely and she found herself kissing back into his lips. Her dainty lily white hands came up around the back of his neck pulling herself further into the lip-lock tasting him and loving it.

“Hhmmmh.” Ruby moaned with cheeks blazing brightly and all three of her teammates with the inclusion of Zoe the scout watched with pride.

She felt Jaune moan into her mouth and force her lips slowly open allowing his tongue to push out and enter her mouth. She internally squealed in elation and shuddered in bliss when she felt that warm spongy extension push into her mouth and swirl around slowly tasting her. She mewled some more and found herself melting in his arms.

‘This is so nice.~’ Ruby thought to herself feeling his tongue whirl slowly around inside her mouth tickling her senses and turning her on the more he did it.

They made out a good couple of minutes till Jaune slowly pulled off of Ruby’s lips leaving her dazed and melting away most of her worries. Sure, thoughts of Beacon, her career as a huntress, desires to be a romanticized hero all were thoughts still prevalent in her mind, but the presence of the blonde chief smiling warmly at her made her mind fog up with love.

“Come, let’s go to my room. The others will join us.” Jaune said soothingly to a blushing Ruby before picking her up bridal style and carrying her as he walked in the direction of his master bedroom.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all followed suit and went with him leaving Zoe to stand there waving slowly looking on in envy.

“And Zoe, you can come and join the fray too. I know you’ve been waiting long enough.” Jaune said looking back to the raven-haired girl with green eyes.

She bristled up in excitement and blushed brightly before nodding and hastily catching up to them. A bright smile decorated her face as she, Ruby, and the others all headed to his bedroom to ‘complete’ the family.

********

Feeling her heart hitch up in her chest Ruby felt her hood get taken off carefully by Yang as she stood up before the master bed. She wasn’t as nervous about this as she thought she’d be but here she was feeling anxious to have sex with the tribal chief as she was the last member of her team ‘unchanged’. She felt her friends roam their hands around her body feeling her up and making her tickle as they started slowly taking off her clothing. From battle skirt to combat boots, to everything else, Ruby found herself in her strawberry printed bra and panties standing before Chief Jaune sitting at the center of the bed.

Beside him was Zoe,who had quickly removed her clothing letting her lithe nude form become free and visible to all as she felt her face in Jaune’s hands. Her lips were lovingly sucked apart by his mouth and his tongue burrowed into her throat titillating her senses. Zoe had an athletic figure with a modest C cup bust and wide hips for her age, she was finally there in her chief’s strong arms being ravished as they were making out heatedly.

“Hmmmhh. Master.~” Zoe hummed  happily as she drew herself back from his lips leaving a thin saliva trail bridging between them. Jaune looked over to see Ruby’s semi-naked petite form crawl onto the bed on her way to join them while her teammates stood back watching in glowing pride.

He admired her choice of undergarments and found it cute, he found Ruby even cuter despite her reluctantly going on with this. After seeing her sister and her friends croon over the young chief like they did she wondered if he really wasn’t as malevolent as she initially thought. Zoe’s story about his origin certainly painted him as an underdog romantic hero.

She came closer to him and felt Jaune’s left hand gently grab around her petite body and pull her in. Zoe knew this to be their time together and hopped off a few feet away still on the bed itself sitting by and watching as the young rose and Jaune looked into each other’s eyes.

‘Uuhhhh, it’s like he’s staring into my soul.’ Ruby thought feeling her silver eyes become droopy the longer he gazed into them. Jaune gently reached around her frame and undid her bra letting it fall off her body and revealing her robust pair of budding B cup tits. Her nipples were cute, pink, and in perfect shape.

Jaune randomly wanted to latch his lips onto them and suck them off, but he was patient and knew that would freak out Ruby a little. His hands went down her frame tugging on her panties and pulling them down off her body, Ruby rolled onto her back and kicked her legs up to tug them off completely. When she did her pussy became exposed to him entirely as she spread her legs wide open in submission. Her soft quivering pair of pink moist pussy lips reflected in his now hungry eyes drawing Jaune in.

“Oohh, are you gonna….eeep! You are!” Ruby squeaked out after tensing up. Her chest arched upward once she felt his lips pressing into her snatch tenderly sucking on her moistened pussy lips. Jaune held his hands around her upper thighs pulling her frame close to his face and allowing him to gorge out on her cunt more effectively.

Ruby shivered in sensation as she felt his strong warm lips kiss and suck apart her juicy cunt, tenderly nibbling at her sensitive flesh and running his tongue around inside it making her feel fantastic.

“Aaahhaaa…! Oohhh wow!” Ruby crooned out cutely in her sweet high pitched voice. Her face became flustered in heated ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s tongue worm in deeper inside her pussy. The slow precise grooving of it moving around slowly hitting every sensitive point inside her vaginal cavity. For Ruby herself this was an entirely new experience, one that had her breathing raggedly while tossing along the bed.

She could feel Jaune hum as he worked his mouth and tongue all over her sensitive quirm in slow grooving motions. Her legs raised up in the air with toes curling and her body shuffling about slowly along the bed surface. Jaune could feel Ruby quickly approaching her climax the longer he ate her out, soon he felt her tiny form thrashing about with legs clamping around his head and pussy gushing out a rush of orgasmic fluids!

“Kkyaaaahhhh!” Ruby cried out in bliss as she came hard all over Jaune’s face, her legs held him there closely against her pulsating muff soaking his lips and tongue in her vaginal juices.

“Atta girl. Oohh. I hope the ‘group’ activity part of our turn comes up next.” Yang crooned feeling sensitive with growing arousal. Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement as they stood alongside her.

“Haahh….! Oohh….huff huff huff…” Ruby panted after she came down from her climax and was left breathing raggedly on the bed.

Her leg lock on Jaune’s head loosened and Jaune rose back up tearing off his loincloth and revealing her foot length sausage standing erect and pointing upward readily. Ruby audible gulped and all four girls in the back felt their mouths quench in thirst upon seeing it. Jaune then lowered himself onto Ruby preparing to take her romantically in the missionary position, Ruby simply felt her heart hammer a mile a minute at the growing intimacy building up between them. Jaune’s masculine presence and his herculean body made her nether region sensitive with longing and arousal. She felt him grab her ankles gently lifting one leg to the side and holding it up in the air while the other one stayed at her side.

Ruby’s eyes peered down at her body seeing his mammoth of a dick hovering close to her wet pink flesh. She shuddered sharply when she felt the head of his cock push into her folds without hesitation making her grow in anxiety till he cupped her face into his hands again and pressed his lips into her own relaxing her.

“Mmnnhhh!” Ruby moaned immediately feeling him slowly make out with her as her walls spread open even more to accommodate the beefy intruder. She winced when she felt him push in the head, taking the breath out of her lungs, and steadily slid it further into her pussy stretching out her walls till reaching the closed space that used to be her hymen.

Being a huntress meant training her body and flexing every part of your muscles for training and mobility. Ruby may be a young girl but she had lost her hymen, somewhat, during her years of training under Qrow. Despite that, she was still technically a virgin in all manner of speaking. Jaune kissed her passionately for a roughly a minute before slowly pulling himself off to speak with her. He saw Ruby’s cute flustered face panting hard as she felt her walls spread and cling to his fleshy intrude pushing into her wetness.

“Easy now, just relax and let me take care of it all, Ruby.” Jaune breathed in a husky low voice sending her nerves tingling with drastically growing arousal.

“Uh huh, just...just make love to me….!” Ruby blurted out blushing madly after feeling herself give in to the ‘pressure’ of Jaune’s overwhelming presence and charm. She was positively begging for it now and brought up her legs to curl around his muscular waist suggestively.

Jaune nodded in acceptance and pushed his engorged member straight into Ruby’s pussy entirely. This set her off with a mini-climax as soon as she felt the head push into her cervix and stretch out her inner walls. She shivered sharply in growing bliss and clung onto him after he had buried himself to the hilt inside her pussy.

“Oohhhh!~” Ruby crooned out feeling jittery with elation and stimulation. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck pulling him close as he slowly began rowing back his hips into her sensitive quirm fucking her.

She whimpered out in sensation when feeling the beefy pole that was his cock push in and pull backward from inside her cunt gently fucking her. Soft squelching noises could be heard from the soft rutting along with Jaune’s breathy grunts at hilting himself inside such a tight pussy. His hips slowly picked up speed in sawing in and out of Ruby’s tight vessel, Jaune grunted in sensation as he felt her walls squelch tightly around his length. His large balls gently smacked against her buttocks each time he pushed into her body in that position,  soon that sound became more frequent along with Ruby’s breathy grunts of pleasure as Jaune fucked her tenderly.

The bed shook, his form gingerly pounded the small girl into making her squeal out consistently in pleasure. Her pussy noisily swallowed up his length as it rutted in and out of it in accelerating pace. Ruby wrapped her limbs all around Jaune’s body feeling her nerves light on fire with pleasure and happiness as she was now making love to the Grand Chief Arc. Just like all the others before her, she realized that there was never anything wrong at all.

Her silver eyes, slowly glossing over in blinding lust, peered at a happy Yang masturbating to the scene while fondly stroking her belly. She looked to Blake who wiggled her buttocks in anticipation for her upcoming turn next, her cat ears were twitching excitedly. Lastly she looked at Weiss who went on to suck on her own fingers in erotic fashion while watching them, one hand was by her face and another was down between her legs massaging her mound to the sight of her partner getting plowed.

‘Heh, there was never anything wrong at all, was there? I think I get it now.’ Ruby squealed in thought as her body began humping back against Jaune’s built frame rapidly like a horny animal.

The petite Rose feverishly rutted herself against his body feeling his length go deeper and fuck her tight twat harder. Jaune grunted in acknowledgment as he pressed into Ruby more slowly to deliberately grind his hips into pelvis making her feel all of him. He felt her whimper and croon pleasurably underneath his muscular frame, the feel of Ruby’s tight fresh pussy clinging to his meat was unrivaled. She was tighter than Weiss even, and that girl was the tightest he’d been inside of. The girl mewled some more and pulled herself up to latch her hungry lips onto his mouth again making out tenderly while his hips pounded her cunt.

In and out it plunged deeply into her body making flesh slapping sounds of his hips and balls smacking into her little frame. Jaune alternated patterns between grooving in and out of her and moving in harmony with her undulating body. Ruby simply curled herself up along his body determined to feel everything and more, and she was not disappointed in the least. She felt Jaune’s sausage scrape her insides thoroughly hitting every sensitive weak point her womanhood had to offer, she jittered every single time his engorged flesh stuck an erogenous zone. Ruby was feeling close to cumming all over again.

Feeling his more primal instincts take ahold of him Jaune began rutting harder and faster into Ruby’s pussy. His hips slapped loudly into her pelvis making her whimper in growing ecstasy as his thrusts became more intense.

“Hhaaahhh.~ Mmnnhh!” Ruby whimpered out breaking off from Jaune’s lips and tossing her head back with face flustered in bliss as her she started panting loudly.

Her petite form ground and humped back into his waist energetically as he rose his upper body up from her chest. Ruby laid sprawled on the bed feeling her entire figure shift and buck along the surface of the bed giving her a good view of Jaune’s muscled chest and handsome boyish face pumping into her.

Minutes of this went on till Jaune felt her begin to cling tightly around his waist, her vaginal muscles clenched and squeezed his member ever more by the seconds causing him to pump into her even harder. Soon he was banging her more roughly making her mewl and whimper louder as she approached her climax.

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhhh!~ I’m cumming! Oohhh….yeah!” Ruby hollered out feeling her body shudder and thrash about in climax. Her vaginal muscles pulsated and squeezed down hard in wet convulsions on Jaune’s penis pushing him to orgasm!

He let out a mighty grunt and pushed all the way into her pussy causing his dick’s head to push out into her womb creating a belly bulge. He groaned out loudly with balls throbbing and pumping. All the girls heard the thick thumping sound his testicles made as his member pumped thick potent ropes of semen straight into her fertile teen womb in abundance.

Ruby let out another orgasmic squeal as she felt the thick ropes of seed splash into her uterus filling her entire being up with the white baby making substance. She shuddered and tensed constantly along Jaune’s waist feeling her cunt milk him for more sperm, and that is exactly what she got. Jaune rutted and grunted repeatedly sperming her unprotected teenage pussy for a full-blown minute.

“Oooaahhhh! Aaahhhhh!~” Ruby cried out shaking in orgasmic ecstasy along the bed feeling her cunt overflow with Jaune’s seed likely impregnating her. She dreamily looked to her teammates, all of whom including Zoe, were getting onto the bed unable to restrain themselves anymore.

“He he he he, go Team RWBY. I think I’ll like it here after all. I can be a hero in my own way like Jaune and we could live out like queens at his side bearing his babies. Never thought I’d be so  happy for this change in plans.” Ruby said to herself before looking down and seeing him withdraw from her body leaving a gooey trail of semen oozing out of her freshly fucked quirm. His member was still fully erect and all four of the other girls had closed in on him with Weiss taking his lips into hers first while Blake, Yang, and Zoe all placed their lips on his cum coated genitals lapping everything up.

The young Rose laid back sprawled along the bed twitching after that monumental orgasm she had, she could even feel her eggs being fertilized cementing her transition into a young mother in the near future.

Dreamily she looked over with a blissful smile on her face watching all her friends ravished his body with their mouths content they were becoming part of the ‘family’.

-

Moans from all about echoed within the Grand Chief’s chamber. Jaune had Zoe bent over in doggystyle form getting her pussy plowed gingerly by his impressive length and loving it. The girl in question bore a delirious smile on her face as she rocked back and forth on her hands and knees. Jaune’s length pumped into her snatch intensely creating gushes of vaginal fluids with each insertion.

Meanwhile, on each side of him were all four girls of the Huntress team; Ruby and Weiss on his right side, Yang and Blake on his left, all of them were feeling up his body and exchanging kisses with their shared lover and even with each other. Currently Weiss and Ruby were making out erotically with tongues sliding over one another while Blake and Yang took turns getting their throats fucked by Jaune’s tongue. Everyone basked in carnal harmony fully content in being a harem.

“Uh uh uh uh uh aaahhhh!~ Oohhh master!” Zoe cried out in ecstasy as Jaune’s length pushed into her womb a tenth time making her clutch the sheets to the point of tearing. Her lithe athletic form bounced back into his waist some more determined to feel him stretching out her vaginal folds to only accommodate his length. She fucked herself on him frenziedly while he made out with his newest girls, all of whom were currently in a  five-way oral exchange tasting his tongue and lips and slobbering all over his jaw line.

Ruby and Weiss hummed together as they kissed their teammates directly on the lips after alternating. It was such an arousing sight to Jaune seeing Ruby make out with her own sister erotically in front of him while Blake felt Weiss’s tongue aggressively push down her throat as they all held each other together nakedly.

After several more minutes of this Jaune felt Zoe buck hard into his waist a final time before cumming! Jaune grunted lowly in his throat and felt his balls begin to throb once again from release, he groaned and bucked hard into the girls rear feeling his member spill thick ropes of seed straight into her teenage pussy.

“Ooaaahhh! Yeah, haaaah.~” Zoe moaned out as she felt her womb fill up with his seed over and over again till she collapsed on the bed.

His slick sperm-coated member popped out of her cunt leaving another gooey trail of seed coming out. Pulling the other closely Jaune ordered his new wives to get to work on him starting with Yang; the blonde babe laid him down entirely and mounted his cock with a sharp cry of ecstasy while Blake fed him her tits. She mewled loudly when feeling those lips suckle and squeeze her nipples between them, Yang simply impaled herself to the fullest feeling his entire member push all the way inside before riding him. Her curvaceous form rode hard and fast bouncing back and forth with tits swaying and Yang biting her bottom lip in euphoria.

Jaune reached his hands up and darted them in between Ruby and Weiss’s bodies fingering their cunts and tending to them while busy with the Bumblebee duo.

“Aaahhhn! Oohhh yeah! Mnnhh.” Yang wailed out as she rolled her hips back and forth in swift grooving motions. Her walls clung to his member tightly feeling him throb inside her body. She planted her hands on his pecs steadying herself so she could rapidly slam her body down onto him.

Loud claps of flesh resounded between their union and continued like this for roughly half an hour more when Yang came. When she did she hollered out in ecstasy and shuddered wildly on Jaune’s pelvis feeling her walls milk his cock. Jaune grunted beneath Blake’s tits and absentmindedly pumped his hips upward into Yang’s quivering pussy unleashing another potent load into her body. The blonde babe shivered in orgasmic delight as she felt his thick splashes of seed pour into her womb again this day. She was one hundred percent certified that she was now pregnant with his child and raising one with him and her sister being a co-mother was one of the happiest thoughts she had in awhile.

Yang dismounted and fell over leaving Blake to take her place immediately. The dark haired Faunus quickly sucked off Jaune’s meat tasting her partner’s juices and remnants of seed left behind, Jaune hummed pleasurably feeling his member solidify back to full hardness. Weiss simply straddled his chest along with Ruby, both girls making out with each other erotically with tongues slurping in and out of each other’s mouths while Blake busied herself sucking the Bandit King off.

This went on for another twenty minutes till Blake mounted his length reverse cowgirl style feeling his impressive member plunge directly into her sensitive depths at a more effective angle. Blake silently groaned out in pleasure and began riding it with passion. Her buttocks slammed and worked into his waist repeatedly with cheeks slapping into his pelvis. He watched the sight from between Weiss and Ruby’s petite bodies kneeling at his side still swallowing each other’s breath with their hungry lips.

Bucking his waist rampantly up into Blake’s booty Jaune fucked the life out of her quirm and made her moan out his name constantly. Like before, he dipped his hands in between Weiss and Ruby’s bodies to finger their cunts making them cry out in sharp pleasure while interlocking hands. Their mounds squelched and squeezed all over his fingers as they repeatedly dipped in and out becoming wet with their fluids.

“Uunngh! Hooaah!” Blake howled out in bliss as she rode her new ‘master’ energetically while Ruby and Weiss writhed on his two hands. Jaune bucked and pumped hard into her rear feeling her cunt squeeze his length tightly at certain intervals.

Bouncing herself on him for minutes on end Blake eventually intensified her movements and arched herself back sitting up right. Her hips grooved and rode his hips in hard steady movements, soon her walls began clenching down on Jaune’s meat like Yang’s had done. This led to him grunting loudly and bucking hard inside her body in climax. Like before, Jaune came hard and in abundance inside one of his new girls. Blake just shuddered out in ecstasy relishing the gooey sensation of his sperm filling up her womb.

“Aaagghh.~” Blake mewled happily with face screwing up in delirious bliss.

Around the same time Ruby and Weiss came hard on Jaune’s fingers causing their cunts to gush and clench around them as they held onto each other closely. Both small girls felt a little more tired out and soon passed out along with Blake and the rest as Jaune just laid there resting naked between all five of his girls.

Breathing roughly and feeling his member go flaccid despite retaining its great length he laid his head back resting and thinking back to his start in this forest and how life was going to be from here on out. Looking down at Ruby’s smiling face resting on his chest while everyone else was in a sex-induced comatose heap he felt things will be fine.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be concluded in the Epilogue**

 


End file.
